¡Ten a la carga!
by ekiss8A1
Summary: El ambiente escolar y en la plena etapa de la adolescencia abarca un escenario presto a grandes posibilidades y alternativas para ciertos dilemas, conflictos, sucesos divertidos y puede que...¿Romance? Sean bienvenidos y sumérjanse en un mundo inverso al universo tradicional del anime de Naruto, protagonizado en gran parte por Tenten. Otra perspectiva de sus personajes.
1. PRÓLOGO: ¡Llegué yo!

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Llegué yo!**

 **.**

 _ **''Inicio de narración en primera persona''**_

¡Intolerable!

El enfado no tarda en apoderarse de mi sistema nervioso. Odio las injusticias. Ver como ese vulgar intento de chica linda y _pelirroja_ ejerce junto a su, también grupito de _bravuconas vulgares,_ un atentado de humillaciones hacia aquella morena de apariencia tímida e incapaz de ejecutar cualquier acto violento, me erizaba la piel de la espalda.

Quizás si las condenadas tuviesen razones validas para tales actos pero, desde hace unos minutos me acerqué lo suficiente como para enterarme de lo que sucedía. Absolutamente carecían de excusa.

A pesar de que albergaba la minúscula esperanza de que la pelirroja mereciese un mínimo de misericordia, este se fue a la basura al enterarme de que la ridícula intención del grupito era _mantener a raya_ a una posible _competencia,_ según lo que pude entender.

¿A que se refería? no lo comprendo del todo pero si tenia en claro que, a pesar de que es muy pronto esas _huecas_ merecen un escarmiento.

Pero no a los golpes, seria muy injusto para ellas a pesar de que osaban atacar las cuatro contra una sola e indefensa chica. Lo mejor seria actuar de manera inteligente, aun que con ello contradiga a mis mas recónditos deseos de ejercer justicia por las malas.

Se me ocurre una idea. Puede sonar cómica y posiblemente infructuosa, pero, el chico alto y de gran peso que se encuentra _engullendo_ con emoción una prominente tarta me ha brindado la inspiración necesaria para maquinar el mejor plan que jamas se debió haber inventado por el bien de obtener resultados favorables.

Rápido. Las acosadoras se alejan del lugar de la chica morena junto a su casillero forzosamente abierto y con cosas en su interior junto a otras en el suelo en desorden. Se mueven en dirección favorable hacia mi.

¡valla que suerte!

Mi risita maquiavélica sale a flote acompañando a mi fluidez al arrebatar y consecutivamente ubicar el antiguo manjar del confuso chico a mi lado en el suelo.

Dejando mi puesto inclinada sobre una columna me dirijo con indiferencia en dirección contraria a la del cuarteto, centrándome en la pelirroja que al parecer era la líder, y, al estar lo suficientemente cerca le hago enredar los pies en lo que se consideraría como _la **traba.**_

Lo que si me sorprendió fue ver, disimuladamente, como el plan había sido un éxito. Más que un éxito fue una hazaña. No solo mi objetivo tropezó y calló con su cara aterrizando en la tarta, si no que también las demás cayeron y sobre ella.

Era una pila humana de lo mas de cómica, con sus traseros expuestos por abusar de las minifaldas.

Luego de pasar mi asombro estallé de risa, iniciando la burla grupal de los cuales la mayoría se atrevió a tomar fotos y grabar videos. Una paliza a su ego gracias al azar del destino. En definitiva hasta la suerte sabia que lo merecían.

-cre-creo que se ha excedido ligeramente...- y a pesar de su aparente preocupación por la reacción o quizás el futuro de sus resientes victimarias, la tímida chica de largo y lacio cabello negro y ojos perlados no pudo contener una casi imperceptible pero grácil carcajada. Ya había recogido sus cosas y ahora solo llevaba una agenda y un gran libro.

-¿tu crees?- pregunto rascándome la nuca mientras sonrío nerviosa- era eso o darles una paliza por tratarte de la manera como lo hacían...- alzo mis hombros sin el menor remordimiento, o quizás si, quedaron en gran vergüenza.

Volteo en dirección a la escena protagonizada por el grupito y alcanzo a percibir como gritan histéricas hacia ellas mismas y hacia todos el que la rodeé, sin saber quien fue el que osó causarles tal bochorno.

Dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada justo en el momento en el que salían rápidamente del lugar ante la entretenida mirada de sus espectadores, quienes continuaron sus respectivas actividades sin alejar, a la que he bautizado, la _cómica escena_ de su tema de conversación.

\- Eto, le agradezco su gesto. A pesar de que no es el tipo de cosas con las que estoy de acuerdo, ha sido muy amable en preocuparse por mi a pesar de no conocerme- Giro de nuevo mi rostro en dirección a la morena para encontrarme con que estaba completamente inclinada en mi dirección.

-¿si te recibo el agradecimiento regresarías a tu postura normal?-si, ya conocía a las personas tradicionales como ella a las cuales por más que se le insista no desisten de sus costumbres. Pero eso no implica que dejará de parecerme simpática

Ella se endereza y me mira a los ojos para luego sonreírme levemente.

-Gusto en ser salvada por ti, soy Hyuga Hinata- su simpática expresión me contagia.

-jaja, pues mucho gusto para mi también, soy _**Tenten** Ama_ _-_ al inclinarnos levemente oculto mi intención de _invertir mis nombres._

 _-¿_ Tu nombre es ama?- pregunta confusa y yo me carcajeo por su suspicacia.

-No, es Tenten. Pero a menudo los invierto para fastidiar a conservadores- trato de ser lo más sarcástica posible pero su rostro refleja su incomodidad.

-Bueno la verdad es que en mi clan es lo más importante- su rostro vuelve a brillar en simpatía mientras que lo inclina hacia un lado, con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas- ¿vas a dirección ahora?-sus ojos brillan en una tímida curiosidad. Me siento ligeramente expuesta.

-A-así es. Dime ¿acaso eres adivina?- mi expresión de ignorante incredibilidad se ven reflejada en la risa de Hinata. ¡valla que es observadora!

-Noo. Solo lo supongo por el folio que llevas en tus manos...y por cierto se te calló esta foto- se agacha y toma la impresión fotográfica de 4x5 cm que necesitaba para mi registro.

-¡Gracias! En realidad creí que adivinaste por que no llevo el broche dorado que llevas con el símbolo del escudo del instituto- digo mientras señalo instantáneamente con la foto el remolino con un pico en la parte inferior que yacía en su blusa blanca (este es el símbolo de konohagakure).

Ella confusa mira el brocha para luego sonreír sin llegar a la burla.

\- En realidad este broche no es necesario, solo lo uso como decoración, fue un obsequio de...- sin terminar la oración se ruboriza completamente.

\- Esta bien, si te avergüenza solo acompáñame al despacho de la directora. No necesitas explicarme nada, al menos no por el momento-digo esto mientras le sonrío con picardía, sabiendo que esto solo avivaría más su sonrojo.

 _¡¿Quién se lo habrá dado?! ¡Santo cielo, que curiosidad!_ mi mente no deja de maquinar historias alternativas mientras tomamos rumbo hacia el despacho de la directora Senju.

Los bellos de mi nuca se estremecen a causa de un frío que sube por mi columna. Alguien nos observa. Volteó y no veo a nadie sospechoso dentro de la pequeña cantidad de estudiantes.

Pero fugazmente pude ver algo, fue loco pero por unos instantes alcanzó a ver en alguna parte del fondo del pasillo lo que parecía ser los ojos de Hinata levemente más toscos de lo normal.

-¿sucede algo?- Creo que al girarme tan precipitadamente hacia ella y, la posible expresión de mi cara la haya afectado.

-Nada, solo fantaseo. A menos de que me ocultes que tienes un hermano perdido por el pasillo-

Ella se carcajea y yo hago un puchero al no enterarme de que le da risa.

-no, no tengo. Por lo menos no uno que yo conozca y sea directamente del mismo proceder que yo- Comenta con gravedad al parecer dándole más importancia de lo debido al tema.

Rápidamente intento cambiar de tema de conversación. Luego de que me acompañase a registrarme y a conocer mejor el instituto, no quería perder el buen ambiente que habíamos logrado.

Y es que, a pesar de que viví anteriormente junto a mis padres por muchos años de mi infancia en esta acogedora ciudad, también fueron muchos años los que viví alejada tras su separación. Tanto fue el tiempo que, ahora que hemos vuelto mi madre y yo para establecernos mejor junto a mi abuela, muchas cosas nos son desconocidas y otras apenas y las reconocemos. Quizás sea duro adaptarnos en un principio, pero mi madre me convence constantemente de que valdrá la pena al final, y, a pesar de que con frecuencia suelo darle la contraria, en estos casos le apoyo lo mejor que puedo.

Ya estamos aquí y no daremos marcha atras. contra todo pronóstico lograremos conseguir ser felices.

.

.

.

 ** _''Fin de narración en primera persona''_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _''todo el que quiera felicidad no debe buscar en los demás, si no buscarla por sí y en sí mismo. Por que solo nosotros decidimos si queremos ser felices''_


	2. capitulo 1: las secuelas chocantes de un

**_Un poco tarde pero... ¡feliz año 2018 para todos!_**

 _ **Mis aspiraciones para este año han sido bastante altas con respecto a este pequeño gran proyecto, ya que estoy muy emocionada :D tanto que demore "un poquitin" en actualizar jeje.**_

 _ **SALUDOS:**_

 _ **L3onn: gracias por tu amplia opinión, ¡me he emocionado desde el mismo día en que lo subiste!. Deseo que no dejes de interesarte y contarme continuamente lo que creas conveniente que sepa. Una empírica en el campo es lo que a veces los novatos necesitan jeje. ¡sigue haciendo maravillas con luffy!**_

 _ **Astryd924: jajaja no te preocupes, en esos momentos estaba tan distraída leyendo sus comen por lo que cualquier** **mínima** **aberración** **ortográfica** **me resbaló y lo sigue haciendo ;D. Espero que no se hallan olvidado de esto XD.**_

 _ **LineDi: Aquí ta, aquí ta, aquí ta...jajaja ya sigo no te preocupes, estoy igual o más emocionada de ser posible. espero no te desconectes de la historia y al igual que a todos te invito hecharle un ojo a mi humilde pagina de facebook... la cual daré al final ok? ;***_

 ** _Mis mas sinceras gracias por sus aportes, me esforzaré para dar una buena historia ok?_**

 ** _Y sin más que agregar adelante con el cap._**

¡AVISO!: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, me atreví a tomarlos prestados de su respectivo creador Masashi Kishimoto. Además de que la imagen de portada tampoco es de mi autoría. Créditos a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **Las secuelas chocantes de un cerezo en flor**

.

.

.

.

.

''¡corre sakura! ¡corre! ¡corre! Espera ¿por qué corro? ¿estoy huyendo? ...no.…voy tarde, eso es''

\- ¡cuidado! - Alcanza a anunciar a tiempo, justo antes de posiblemente arrollar a ese señor que salía de una tienda de comestibles.

Mientras que corre a través de las pintorescas calles de konoha su ceño se frunce más y más al pensar que podría llegar tarde a clases. Estaba frustrada por sus pensamientos chocantes, pero, quería concentrarse por lo menos en que tenía clases.

"¿Por qué tuvo que ocurrir ese encuentro? "Era la pregunta que resultaba de toda la frustración y nerviosismo que la afectaba esta mañana. Al tratar de ignorarlo, muy difícilmente, podía recordar que tenía como deber asistir a clases y que si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde al primer día de este año.

"Si solo pudiera saber la hora" piensa después de echarle una mirada al reloj de su muñeca, o lo que queda de él, para luego suspirar resignada mientras disminuye la velocidad para poder girar en la esquina.

"Gracias a kami fue lo único que se rompió" esta vez su fuerte suspiro se mezcló con una fuerte exhalación.

\- ¡Fresita! - Sakura en medio de su carrera alcanza a escuchar el fuerte llamado, sin embargo, por muy conocida que le parezca esa voz no girará. Tiene mejores cosas que hacer, como pensar en que ya alcanza a ver la parada de buses diagonal al instituto.

\- ¡maldito casco rosa parlante no me ignores! - Una gota de sudor resbaló por la cabeza de sakura y ya le palpita la cien a causa de la ira. Pensando en que la persona "que ella ya sabía quién" no persistiría de sus intentos por Llamar su atención y, en cambio se molestaría aún más decidió detenerse viendo en la carretera (ya que ella corría por el andén) como se detenía una moto, "de esas monstruosas motos que no conduzco ni loca" piensa Sakura mientras observa cómo, tanto la conductora como su pasajera bajaban del vehículo y caminan en dirección a ella, en especial la rubia de cabello largo.

\- Hola oxigenada- saluda Sakura con todas las intenciones de fregar a su amiga Ino. Temari solo terminó de acomodar su preciada moto mientras sonreía divertida, entonces se quita el casco llevándose también parte de su corto y rubio cabello, además de que ahora sus ojos verde agua se aprecian mejor.

Por su lado Ino se dispone a acelerar el paso hasta conseguir acercarse lo suficiente como para degollar a su amiga peli rosa mientras esta le devuelve la mirada divertida.

De un instante a otro Sakura se inclina y toma sus rodillas inhalando y exhalando fuertemente. Anteriormente cuando se detuvo estaba respirando entrecortadamente, sin embargo, un minuto les bastó a sus pulmones para reaccionar y empezar cobrarle con creces.

¡Sakura! ¿¡Que te pasa!?- La expresión psicópata de Ino se deformó hasta volverse una expresión de espanto. Temari, que hasta el momento se mantenía al margen de la situación en espera de una escenita entre esas dos, también se acercó preocupada a su amiga.

-Ven Sakura no te encorves que es peor- Temari trata de estar en la mayor calma posible ya que su otra amiga estaba nerviosa por las dos.

Si lo intento me dolerá la espalda - comenta la peli rosa con cierta incomodidad antes de enderezarse a la fuerza- ¡ah! - grita por el dolor mientras se sostiene la espalda, entonces ante la pose adolorida de Sakura las otras dos estallaron en risas.

¡pareces una ancianita! - Gritan el par de rubias mientras la señalan, ignorando la mirada fulminante de Sakura. Luego se imaginaron a una sakura canosa, arrugada y agarrándose la espalda adolorida apoyándose en un bastón por lo que se burlaron con más ganas.

¡No soy ninguna anciana, solo llevo siglos sin hacer ejercicio! - ya le dolían los dientes de tanto apretarlos, y no podía evitar sonrojarse un poco por la vergüenza. Suspira, _lo mejor será ignorarlas._

Ya, ya saku- La voz de consuelo de Temari logró calmar un poco a Sakura. Por lo menos ella no era tan fregona como la otra rubia-No es necesario que nos recuerdes tu vejez – comenta la rubia antes de volver a partirse de la risa.

¡Temari! - grita Sakura con reproche.

Su última esperanza le dio un golpe por la espalda. Poco faltaba para ponerse a llorar, pero del coraje.

…

Dentro de una pista de carreras automovilísticas a las afueras de konoha solo se escuchaba el fuerte sonido de un motor al ser forzado a acelerar. El conductor frenaba rápidamente justo antes de girar, derrapar y volver a acelerar inmediatamente para no perder velocidad y con ello reducir la cantidad de tiempo desperdiciado por acelerar para salir de la curva. Está seguro de que puede ir aún más rápido y tomar aún mejor las pequeñas y tramposas curvas que tiene la pista. Aún no había explotado por completo el poder de esa belleza de prototipo.

Para entonces ya no cree necesario el usar un cronómetro, los segundos se proyectan en cámara lenta delante de sus ojos, pero apenas y esta vuelta había logrado superar el tiempo de la anterior.

1.2.3…- cuenta mientras toma la última curva antes de chasquear la lengua. Logró un derrape impecable a la vista de cualquier " _novato"_ como él dice, pero absolutamente mediocre para el gusto de su propio perfeccionismo.

Culmina la última vuelta a la pista y frena solo a 5 metros del punto marcado apropósito en el cual calculó previamente debería terminar el auto después de presionar el freno.

¡valla teme¡que mejora! – Le comenta un rubio escandalosamente mientras salta la reja de seguridad entre las gradas y la pista – ¡mira! Hasta la distancia desde donde presionaste el freno hasta el límite de acá fueron correctos– Él conductor alcanzó a escucharlo a pesar de que aún estaba saliendo del auto. No usaba casco por lo que su descontrolado cabello azabache quedaba al descubierto – El espíritu de Mowgli poseyó a tu cabello Uchiha, ¡péinate! - dice el rubio sonriendo de tal forma que apenas y se veían sus juguetones ojos azules. Sasuke frunció el ceño con enojo y chasqueó la lengua.

Se supone que yo medí 4 metros, pero, como supusiste estúpidamente si son 5 metros en total cuanto sigue en movimiento el auto- Después de decir esto, manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo, peinó inconscientemente su cabello con sus dedos. Arreglar ese problema lo inquietaba considerablemente.

¿Sigues pensando en lo de esta mañana? – Pregunta Naruto mientas le sostiene del hombro mientras se posiciona en frente de él.

¿debería? No le encuentro el sentido a ello Naruto -Le responde de forma calmada mientras se zafa del agarre y se dirige al auto- ¿viste la hora? Llevaré el auto al parqueadero- Sasuke ya estaba en el auto y ya había encendido el motor. Naruto solo ignoró el cambio de tema y se subió al puesto del copiloto.

Así que ya es un auto- Reafirma el rubio con mofa.

Claro, después de que le agregué la primera puerta y el techo ya es un hecho – Responde el pelinegro mientras sonríe de lado, agradeciéndole así que no le insistiera con el tema. Naruto solo soltó la carcajada y sasuke aceleró en dirección a la salida del edificio.

…

¡cálmate Sakura, que aún tenemos tiempo! -grita Ino histérica mientras ella y temari (quién corría más lento al ser más alta que las otras dos) tratan de seguirle el paso.

¡me da la sensación de que recuperó muy rápido la energía! ¿¡no!? – Comenta Temari divertida siguiéndole la corriente a las otras dos enanas.

Una vez llegaron las tres en la moto de Temari y la dejaron en el parqueadero, Sakura salió prácticamente volando mientras vociferaba que iban tarde, por lo que ahora se dirigían a uno de los murales en los que indicaban los respectivos salones de cada estudiante.

Las tres chicas continuaron con su carrera hasta que Sakura se detuvo de golpe al ver de lejos su nombre en el tablero. No, no era su nombre. Pero al haberse detenido de repente causo que Ino se la llevara por delante, para su suerte Temari alcanzó a detenerse y, como pudo, sostuvo a Ino a tiempo.

Pero Sakura fue otra historia ya que, por el empujón, le cayó encima a otra chica. Aunque la escuchó gritar, grande fue su asombro al ver que nunca impactaron contra el suelo. Sakura se enderezó apoyándose un poco de la otra chica, luego levanta la vista y se da cuenta de lo familiar que se le hace su cabello. Largo, liso y negro, solo le faltaba verle el rostro para poder confirmarlo.

Hi…-

¡Hinata! ¿¡estás bien!? - Al parecer otra chica se le había adelantado. _¡claro!_ Solo hasta ese entonces se dio cuenta que la chica que ahora sostenía a su amiga pelinegra fue quien amortiguó la caída de Hinata y ella misma.

\- s-sí, no te preocupes ama-chan – Responde Hinata mientras con cuidado y con la ayuda del brazo de la castaña se endereza. Sakura ve a esas dos como si fueran un acto de magia impresionante, traducción, con cara de pendeja (XD).

Primero que todo, no pretendas que por que le agregues "chan" va a ser diferente a como tratas a su majestad -dice la castaña mientras señala a la pelinegra con reproche y esta la ve divertida -y segundo, ¿también tienes algún problema con **Hyuga-chan**? – Esta vez, la castaña se refiere a Sakura, pero miró de reojo a la pelinegra quien le devolvía la mirada con un poquito de culpa. _No le afectó, definitivamente_ piensa resignada mientras le frunce el ceño con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que Hinata sonriera divertida.

Sakura sabe a quién se refiere con el comentario y piensa que se lo está tomando personal al ver la expresión de la cara de tenten. ¿ _Es una matona o qué? Creo que Hina ya consiguió guarda espaldas._ Ella y el par de rubias levantaron las cejas.

En realidad, no fue a propósito, pero de todos modos disculpas Hinata-chan – comenta Sakura mientras se inclina. Hinata se gira hacia ella, después de que se enderezó alcanzó a notar quién la había llevado por delante pero no dijo nada porque tenten la había distraído.

Por favor deja de disculparte Sakura, soy consciente de que fue un completo accidente – Hinata sacude sus manos apenada por la escena y Tenten se encuentra sorprendida de esas dos sean cercanas.

¡No Hinata, mejor línchala! Esta pendeja hizo que tú te calleras y a mí que me golpeara contra su cabeza por detenerse así de la nada – Dice Ino sobándose la frente mientras mira de forma acusadora Sakura y esta le devuelve la mirada – mira que se me puede poner la frente ni la tuya, quien sabe si eso es contagioso – dice Ino con completo asco mientras mira a Sakura como un pedazo de cosa podrida. Sakura estaba que se le echaba encima.

Porque no le dices que teníamos que correr por que íbamos tarde y tú de floja que no querías darte prisa – Dice Sakura enojada porque su amiga hueca le quiera echar toda la culpa a ella- ¡Que te linchen a ti! –

Eh… - Hinata no sabía que decir ya que se quería reír, pero temía que alguna de ellas se lo tomara personal, como siempre. Solo pudo ver como esas dos casi que echaban humo.

No Hina, mejor dile a tu nueva amiga grandulona que les de sus buenas tundas a esas dos, es más, le pago extra – No se sabe en qué momento, pero Temari decía esto mientras abrazaba por los hombros a Hinata y a Tenten. La castaña solo levantó las cejas, ambas tenían la misma estatura y Temari solo seguía comprobando que la chica nueva era realmente simpática.

Pues si Hinata me lo pide yo lo hago…- Dice Tenten mientras se soba la barbilla y a su alrededor emana un aura de ambición esperando que le pagasen por hacerlo.

Tss ¡solo te faltó decirle jefa! – Dicen el par de conflictivas con expresión de incredibilidad y, al ver que mutuamente dijeron lo mismo, solo se devolvían las miradas aún más furiosas - ¡copiona! – Rujen al tiempo.

Para este entonces Temari se partía de la risa y las otras dos solo sonreían divertidas.

Entonces, ¿qué dices _jefa_? – Le dice Temari a una muy animada Hinata mientras la mira, por un segundo, de reojo.

Las extrañé mucho, chicas – Dice con una preciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

…

Ah, así que por Karin me preguntaste si yo también tenía problemas con Hinata – Comenta Sakura con entendimiento.

Después de ver los salones asignados, cada una se dirigió a su respectivo salón. Curiosamente a ellas dos les fue asignado el mismo salón por lo que juntas se encontraban en él, esperando el inicio de clases.

Mientras esperaban la llegada del primer maestro del día, Tenten ponía al corriente a la peli rosa de los eventos de recién. Sakura está segura de que las otras dos ya le estarían sacando información a la Hyuga sobre Ten, especialmente la hueca de la Yamanaka.

Si, temía que la ternurita de Hinata estuviera rodeada de una jauría de depredadores que buscan chuparle su belleza, ¡como Drácula! – De la nada Tenten era rodeada por relámpagos y truenos, pero lo único que hizo fue encender la linterna de su teléfono. Sakura sonrió divertida.

Querrás decir la madrastra de blanca nieves – dice la peli rosa mientras mueve sus dedos de forma tenebrosa.

See, esa está mejor – Dice Tenten mientras chocan las manos - ¿Conoces desde hace mucho a Karin? – pregunta Tenten y Sakura asintió con fastidio – Pues, cuando llegué esta mañana y me disponía a terminar los trámites para registrarme en el Insti me encontré con una escenita de lo más de ridícula formada por esa… lo que sea que sea su tipo de especie – Ten sacude su mano con indiferencia, restándole importancia y Sakura asiente con entendimiento.

¿Qué hizo esta vez? – Pregunta la peli rosa, impaciente por saber que tenía que ver Hinata con la historia, aunque ya lo suponía.

Estaba insultando a Hinata por acercarse mucho a su chico – ¡y ahí está! Debió haber supuesto que la pobre de la pelinegra tendría que ser el objetivo perfecto para los desquites de la mechita parlante. Ella misma sentía como se le formaba la misma expresión de disgusto que la morena – Pero es ridículo, ella misma admitió que solo se le acercó para hacerle una miserable pregunta, ¿por qué tenía que armar tremendo show y llevarse por delante a Hinata? ¡que se queje con el novio ese y deje en paz al mundo! – Sakura rio a carcajadas por la forma de expresarse de Tenten y por lo graciosa que le resultó su expresión contrariada.

Ella estaba muy de acuerdo con la castaña, Karin solo se ha comportado de forma incoherente, es al mismísimo Sasuke al que tiene que plantársele y poner en práctica sus humillaciones. Obvio no lo hará por temor a que la mande a volar.

¡Ah! Eso me recuerda, Sasuke no es su novio. No son nada, creo que ni siquiera para un revolcón. Hubo una vez que trabajaron en grupos y ella fue útil por sus conocimientos en biología, pero solo trabajaron juntos para ese proyecto junto a otros dos chicos, desde entonces quedó obsesionada con él aun que Sasuke ni la pela – comenta Sakura mientras mira disimuladamente como empiezan a entrar otros estudiantes.

Ellas se sentaron en algunos de los puestos intermedios en una esquina diagonal a la entrada que estaba al frente, por lo que los veían antes de que por lo menos ingresaran al aula.

¡valla, cuan jugosa es tu información! Sabes mucho del tal Sasuke y…- Tenten hizo una pausa sin intención, pero no terminó la oración al ver como Sakura se sonrojaba. De pronto como que le picó el bichito de la curiosidad. En su cara se formó una sonrisa pícara que Sakura juraría le hacía competencia a la del gato de Cheshire o a la de la mismísima Ino.

¡no es eso! ¡todo el mundo conoce esa historia! ¿¡y qué con esa sonrisa!? – Sakura estaba tan exaltada que su rostro se tornaba poco a poco más y más rojo, lo mismo pasaba con su voz (no, no se le puso la voz roja. Quise decir que el tono subía poco a poco también)

Ya, _rumor has It_ \- Tenten la sigue mirando con picardía no creyéndole del todo, entonces decide mejor dejarla estar, por el momento - ¡valla! Siento como que un poquito de pena por la pobre desgraciada – Dice mientras suspira.

¡Buenos días! – Saludó con imponencia el que, al parecer era el maestro, y todo el barrullo que estaba en el salón se desvaneció por completo. Solo hasta ese entonces el par de chicas se dieron cuenta de que el salón se había llenado por completo de estudiantes y hasta la puerta estaba cerrada – Mucho gusto en presentarme, mi nombre es Iruka y durante este año lectivo seré su maestro de Historia. Espero que hayan pasado unas agradables vacaciones, al parecer este como su último año previo a la universidad puede ser más que exhaustivo por lo que…- El maestro seguía hablando cuando Sakura se le acerca al oído de Tenten para susurrarle.

¡Waoh! No hemos comenzado clases y ya nos van quitando las esperanzas – Ambas se ríen por lo bajo ante el comentario. Sakura no suele hablar en clases, pero esta vez no se quiso quedar con el comentario.

…Este año además de caras conocidas también veo nuevas, y, ya que estamos comenzando con las presentaciones y ciertas personas vinieron hoy con ganas de hablar…- Sakura y Tenten palidecieron de golpe – ¿porque no nos hacen los honores? Empiece usted Inuzuka -ambas chicas soltaron el aire contenido, lo más bajo que pudieron _. Primera lección del año, aguanta la necesidad de chismorrear hasta el final de la clase._

Kiba sonríe apenado y se levanta de su pupitre para para comenzar la presentación y el maestro se apoya de la mesa para luego cruzarse de brazos, sin dejar de mirar con tranquilidad como cada uno se presentaba. Las chicas trataron de mantenerse concentradas por temor a que la próxima vez no se salvasen.

…

¡teme, eres el mejor! - exclama Naruto alegremente mientras levanta el pulgar con una mano y con la otra sostiene su preciado tazón de Ramen* para llevar.

Muérete - por su lado, al pelinegro no le simpatizó mucho la idea de atrasarse a causa de detenerse en el camino para comprar el vendito desayuno de su torpe y rubio "amigo", entre comillas por que en momentos como estos se lo cuestionaba.

Ya verás que … llegsh u tumpo – Sasuke emite un sonido en queja.

¿Por lo menos podrías cerrar tu …- se detiene un momento para no evocar insulto alguno. Misión un poco imposible - boca, mientras comes? – Naruto, en respuesta, sonríe con la intención de mostrar los dientes, pero la comida se amontono delante de ellos impidiéndoselo.

Sasuke solo mantiene su vista al frente para evitar la escena, sin embargo, no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

…

¡genial, llegué a tiempo! – exclama emocionado el rubio Uzumaki al ver que no había maestro presente en su aula - ¡fiu! Que suerte – sin embargo, sintió repentinamente preocupación por la misma al pensar en la paliza que le daría Sasuke si llega con retraso a su propia clase por su culpa. Siente un pequeño escalofrió en la espalda – mejor no le vuelvo a pedir favores así – todo con el fin de no sudar frio.

* * *

 ** _UUUUI, creo que dejé algunas cositas en suspenso jeje_**

 _ **Les tendré unos pequeños regalitos de mi completa autoría para mañana así que,**_ ** _visiten mi página en facebook (Ekiss): ekiss8A/_**

 ** _por los errores de dedo gomme y prospero año._**

 _ **nos vemos en un próximo capitulo.**_

 ** _Ekiss_**


	3. Capítulo 2:Lo que ignoramos no tiene med

**Hola.**

 **¡Siglos sin vernos!, bueno, más o menos unos meses pero, para mi la espera ha sido larga ya que me moría por subir la conti.**

 **Estoy en la U (2018) por lo que es absorbido la mayoría de mi tiempo en ello.**

 **Pero ya estoy aquí con uno nuevesito, fresquesito, capitulo nuevo listo para ser apreciado por quien se lo encuentre y comentado por quienes se atrevan a dejar de ser anónimos. -_-**

 **SALUDOS SÚPER ESPECIALES:**

 **Parallax-Jordan- : ¡Me encanta que te guste! espero que este no te decepcione y me sigas contando de tu experiencia. ;D**

 **Y a todo el que pase por ahí, gracias por leer y que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **Lo que ignoramos no tiene medida**

¿Es normal que se esté tan tranquilo después de ser muy posiblemente asesinado? O ¿Qué hay de tener hambre luego de haber _engullido_ una porción familiar de Ramen aún que ésta le pudiese costar la vida?

Pues sí, no es como si no estuviese acostumbrado. Es más, ya desapareció de su cabeza el porqué de sus temores al punto de dirigirse a un pupitre vacío para tomarlo como su lugar en lo que resta del semestre.

Todo iba bien en el transcurso de su pequeño recorrido hasta uno de los asientos en el centro del salón, saludando abiertamente a quien se le atravesara sin distinción de conocidos o desconocidos. Ya se acerca a _su_ pupitre autoproclamado y se hubiese sentado de no ser porque su vista periférica percibió algo que atrajo su atención.

 _¿un semáforo en rojo? O mejor ¿un tomate?_

 _Mmm_

Recuerda con devoción la carne de res a la plancha aderezada con barbacoa y salsa de tomate, deshaciéndose sobre su _Ramen especial Ranchero_ de aquella ocasión en la que su restaurante favorito promocionó un sabor nuevo por tiempo limitado.

 _¡Que delicia!_

En fin, eso ya fue sólo un día hace un año además de que no estaba en _Ichirakus_ por lo que ni de cerca podría tratarse de una de sus especialidades.

Allí estaba su vieja conocida de la infancia. Cabello oscuro como la noche y en caída como cascada sobre sus ojos perla y su _colorado_ rostro.

¡he ahí el llamativo resplandor rojo!

….

¡ROJO!

...

-¡Hinata-chan!, ¿! estás bien !?- siente su rostro constipado en una dolorosa mueca de preocupación.

-Ay, yo… Naruto- Logró decir la muchacha en medio de sus dos amigas antes de recogerse en su puesto y agachar la cabeza.

Ino y Temari tenían una expresión nada de acuerdo con la situación. Naruto no encontraba apropiado el sonreír como lo hacían sus compañeras mientras que la que se suponía era su _amiga_ sufría…quién sabe qué cosa. Ignorándolas siguió.

-Pero dime, ¿Qué te pasa? Cada año te veo más _roja_ Que antes-

Hinata no levantaba su cabeza. Sin embargo, al ser consiente de haber sido descubierta sólo provocó aumentar más su nerviosismo. El par de rubias, las cuales aprecian la escena expectante, giran sus rostros en dirección contraria mientras sus cuerpos tiemblan ligeramente al tratar de contener la risa.

-Naruto-kun…- En frente del rubio la joven y apenada chica se levantaba con suavidad de su asiento.

-¿sí?- El rubio muchacho sólo buscaba su rostro mientras que sonreía amablemente con el objetivo de ser accesible a lo que necesitara y así poder ayudar con su posible malestar.

Hinata por fin levantó el rostro. El rubor y el nerviosismo se mezclaban con un intento de determinación en su mirar. ¿Cuántas veces se habrá dicho, desde que conoce a esta chica, que sus ojos no tenían comparación?

¡Demasiadas!

 _¡Sus compañeras sí que tenían ojos exóticos!_ Piensa él al recordar también a su otra compañera Sakura, la cual teme que no está en su salón.

-Naruto- Llama de nuevo su atención la muchacha- me encuentro m-muy bien- sin embargo, de vez en cuando esquiva su mirada.

-Pero no lo pareces, mira tu rostro, ¡de veras! No te miento- Quizás a ella al igual que su tío no le guste la enfermería y por eso no quiera admitir su estado.

La muchacha llenó su pecho de oxígeno.

-L-la verdad es que y-yo te quería dar las gra…-

-No te preocupes Hinata, no hace falta que me lo digas. Yo entiendo- interrumpe Naruto con la intención de evitar que la muchacha exprese sus temores en público, suponiendo que a pesar de su enorme torpeza por lo menos podría comprender los temores ajenos.

-¿¡Ah sí!?- y cómo no sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo después de tremenda muestra de alivio de la muchacha.

-¡sí! No tengas miedo. ¡No te dejaré sola en ningún momento! - asegura señalándose con heroísmo.

-¿C-cómo dices? – logra decir la chica, en lo que su pecho le permitía. Ésta sentía que se le acababa el aire.

Démonos prisa, mira que estas rojas otra vez- dice llevándosela a rastras del salón de clases bajo la sorprendida mirada de las dos rubias que se quedaron como estatuas estupefactas.

.

.

•◇•

.

.

-Te salvaste, _dobe-_ se permite expresar su alivio al haber llegado a tiempo a clases luego de haber pensado en todo el camino sobre su posible primera falta- _me lo pensaré mejor antes de seguirle la corriente-_ piensa en lo que se acomoda en un pupitre intermedio.

El bullicio disimulado de los estudiantes de la clase avanzada y el golpetear de las zapatillas para _interiores_ contra el _tatami_ que cubre la pulida superficie de madera en el interior del aula, extrañamente le daba tranquilidad, confirmándole que su primer _tutor_ aún no había llegado.

Mejor así.

No acostumbraba distraerse en cosas que no tuviesen que ver con sus deberes escolares mientras se encontrará en dicho resintió, sin embargo, al ser el primer día de clases y ésta aún no inicia, saca su computador para continuar trabajando en las mejoras del prototipo de auto en el que ha estado trabajando hace unas semanas.

.

.

•◇•

.

.

Indignación, vergüenza y sed de venganza.

El primer día y el peor de toda su vida. Sentía que quería matar algo e ignoraba el mismo sentimiento en la histérica cuadrilla de _mediocres_ _con_ la que solía juntarse.

-¡ahh! Me muero por _descartar_ a quien hizo que se me arruinara la falda de esta manera, ¡haré que me la pague! - vocifera una de las víctimas en lo que el grupito camina en dirección a una de las oficinas principales del Instituto.

 _-Idiota,_ por lo menos aprende el significado de una palabra antes de ponerla en una frase- karin seriamente no estaba de humor como para aguantar ninguna clase de estupideces.

Sin más abre la puerta de uno de los despachos y luego ingresa a este cerrando la puerta en la cara de sus _acompañantes,_ sin reparar en si causaría algún daño.

-¡Tenemos que hablar de inmediato!- vocifera la pelirroja luego de irrumpir en la oficina- . . . Olvidaste asegurar la puerta- Dice más calmada pero aún con los dientes apretados mientras mira entre rendijas hacia _las_ personas detrás del escritorio.

- _Ella_ ya se iba, cariño – Dice el imponente y maduro hombre mientras que una chica que está sentada sobre el escritorio se erguía en su puesto y luego camina hacia la puerta mientras acomoda su falda, no sin antes dirigir su mirada furtiva hacia la _intrusa._ Lástima que no pudo mantener su postura ante la dura expresión de Karin, la cual augura siglos de sufrimiento en sus, casi en llamas, irises carmesí. - Y en cuanto a lo último- Llama la atención de la persona restante- no tengo por qué asegurar la puerta. Son muy pocas, por no decir nulas, las ocasiones en las que alguien, que no sea mi queridísima Karin, viene a rogar mi atención- el ceño fruncido de la muchacha no se hizo esperar en respuesta a la sonrisa tirante de la _víbora_ que tenía en frente.

-En primer lugar, yo no ruego ni aún que esté a punto de morir _orochimaru_ \- espeta Karin en posición de amenaza hacia el pelinegro. Orochimaru se limita a sonreír de forma encantadora.

-No seas tímida cielo. Llámame _**papi**_ _-_

-¡Muérete! - El rojo de su cabello ahora se mezclaba junto con el de su cuerpo, que emanaba absoluta irritación, la cual trataba de mantener un poco a ralla al apretar fuertemente los puños.

-De acuerdo- Dice ignorando olímpicamente su invitación a un paseo gratis al infierno, sin inmutarse e irritando más de ser posible a la estresada chica- ¿A qué se debe tu pequeña visita Karin? ¿acaso me vienes a pedir ayuda para limpiarte la tarta casera que aún no se te despega del cabello o quizás prefieras que te obsequie faldas más largas? - con elegancia, el hombre ubica sus codos en el escritorio y luego su pálido rostro sobre sus puños, sin quitar su _tierna_ mirada.

-¿cómo mierda sabes…? -

-Ya sabes que a mi prácticamente nada se me escapa, cariño- Interrumpe ante la mirada sorprendida de la pelirroja, recargándose ahora en su asiento- vayamos al punto, que el primer día es el más pesado. Yo tengo mucho por hacer y tú _debes_ asistir a clases-

-No creerás que entraré a un salón de clases después de haber pasado por tal bochorno ¿verdad? - reprocha Karin en lo que se cruza de brazos. Ni un momento deja de mirarlo con incredibilidad, expectante - ¡Para empezar tú fuiste el culpable de que hoy venga vestida como p*t*! ¡ahh! ¡No entiendo por qué yo accedí en primer lugar! -

-Calma- Karin trata de asesinarlo con la mirada, definitivamente se burla de ella- está bien, me haré responsable. Soy consciente de que cuando perdiste _esa_ apuesta te impuse ésta desagradable penitencia sin medir consecuencias - Dice con una expresión de arrepentimiento _increíble_. La incredibilidad de Karin se evidencia en como miraba al hombre, desde que entró a su oficina- Por lo que te brindaré información-

-¿sabes quién lo hizo? -

-Me temo que esa respuesta te la quedaré debiendo-La indignación era evidente en la boca abierta de Karin. ¿No le iba a decir nada? Antes de emitir cualquier señal de protesta el hombre continúa- Pero, tú pronto sabrás ambas cosas por ti misma. Yo cumpliré con darte las instrucciones paso a paso, pero sólo tu decidirás si las sigues o no. Pero te lo advierto, si te extralimitas y vuelves a hacer alguna travesura, me temo que no volveré a ayudarte-

-Será fácil, si he creado problemas en toda mi viva ha sido por qué así me lo has ordenado-

-Lo sé, solo lo digo por qué soy consciente de cuanto te puede afectar el tema del pequeño sasuke- Golpe bajo, Karin siente un baldado de agua fría caerle encima – Ahora, siéntate que ya he desperdiciado mucho tiempo en habladurías, y escucha atentamente. Sé que con tu genialidad se te hará pan comido- claro que ella era consciente de ello, no tenía que recordárselo. Sin embargo, admite que si le afectó (positivamente) a su ego.

-¡Suelta!- se sienta frente a él sin retraso. Esa víbora que tenía en frente por más que le cause más de un dolor de cabeza seguía siendo su maestro de crianza. Las quejas sobre él son insignificantes ya que le debe más que su vida, porque, a pesar de que esté metido en una oficina planeando quién sabe qué cosa mientras trabaja en ese bien pagado cargo como _decano_ del instituto, también era un genio de la medicina y logró salvarle la vida cuando era pequeña y sus padres desaparecieron.

Su admiración por ese hombre es inimaginable, sin embargo, ni muerta lo admitiría.

 _ **Jamás**_.

.

.

•◇•

.

.

La voz de la directora resuena por todo el lugar anunciando el comienzo de la ceremonia de apertura. Rápidamente la calma y silencio de los amplios pasillos era perturbada por el bullicio de todos los estudiantes que se dirigían a la ceremonia. Todos menos un par.

Hinata ya no era arrastrada por el rubio y fornido muchacho, ya que logró avisarle que podía caminar por si misma antes de que su continuo rose lograra hacerla perder la conciencia.

Ambos caminaban con pasos más apaciguados y en un incómodo silencio para la tímida pelinegra, que aún no lograba sacar una palabra de su boca. En menos de unos segundos se encontraban en frente de la puerta de enfermería y la joven se adelanta.

-¡Espera! – exclamó la exaltada muchacha posicionándose en frente del otro- qui-quiero decir, te he hecho entender mal- La mirada consternada del muchacho le hizo sentir culpable, a pesar que no encuentra la razón.

-¿Le temes a las enfermerías, médicos, inyecciones y esas cosas? – pregunta directamente el muchacho expectante por la respuesta. La chica niega suavemente con la cabeza sin mirarlo.

-La verdad es que no, _aún que las inyecciones quizás... –_ susurra lo último y, como no la logró entender, el muchacho se acercó demasiado girando un poco su rostro sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Cómo dices? - sin embargo, la cercanía no hace más Que casi causarle un _patatús_ a la pobre muchacha.

-¡Está bien! - Afirma alejándose rápida mente y bajando más la cabeza. Naruto la mira aún más confuso, supuso que violó de forma imprudente su espacio personal.

-Lo siento, es sólo que no había entendido bien…- sonríe nerviosamente en lo que se rasca la cabeza.

-H-he in-intentado, - interrumpe antes de tomar una gran bocanada de aire- Desde el primer momento, darte las gracias por el obsequio tan especial para mí que ha sido…- Le muestra su brocha dorada, la cual siempre lleva con ella, al atento chico- e-está pequeña brocha. Gracias, por qué a pesar de que sólo hemos sido compañeros todos estos años, hace ya 7 años y en mi cumple años me lo obsequiaste y lo he atesorado con cariño desde entonces-

Silencio.

-Lo siento…- La confusa chica dirigió su mirada hacia él y se paralizó al instante al chocar con la expresión de profunda tristeza del muchacho. Le afectó tanto al pensar que ella la causó, que sintió un apretón en el pecho- en-en realidad… no… no fue así- el chico giró su rostro mientras apretaba un poco la mandíbula.

Hinata estaba entre confusa y sorprendida. Naruto empieza a explicar:

.

* _ **7 años atrás***_

 _La mayoría de su generación junto con él cursaba finales de primaria y, a finales de año se celebraban los festivales intercolegiados de Konoha._

 _Dentro de las actividades que se llevaban a cabo estaba incluida una amplia jornada deportiva y, el pequeño Naruto siempre se motivaba de participar._

 _Su fuerte inclinación desde entonces había sido por las artes marciales, por lo que participaba con el club de Judo* del instituto junto con otros 10 estudiantes, algunos de distintas categorías._

 _Su talento en el arte era tanto que, no sólo representó al instituto entero después de haber sido subestimado desde el principio, sino que también fue campeón a nivel regional._

 _Su sempai* Iruka, quien lo apoyó y confió en él cuando nadie más lo hizo, le obsequió esa_ _ **pequeña brocha,**_ _como muestra de su orgullo y cariño por el muchacho. No se puede negar que el pequeño lloró a moco suelto, ya que lo apreciaba como a un padre y que le confiara tal regalo llenó de dicha y felicidad su pequeño y sensible corazón._

 _Sin embargo, un grupito de adolecentes no dejó de molestarle y hacerle daño con tal de que dejará de usar esa brocha. Él prometió no usar de forma indebida sus habilidades y le avergonzó acudir a su estimado_ _sempai_ _por ayuda por lo que procuraba evitarlos antes de que le agotaran la paciencia._

 _Sin embargo, un día lo acorralaron y amenazaron con dañar a su pequeña amiga Sakura. Se enfadó. La lucha fue fuera del colegio por lo que no habría mucho problema. Una vez los derrotó corrió lejos de allí hasta llegar a una parada de buses en donde se amontonaban cantidades consideradas de personas. A un lado se encontraba la pequeña Hinata en compañía de quien parecía ser su primo._

 _Algunos de los molestos rufianes aún no salían de su cabeza al igual que Sakura. Asustado y sobre el fuerte bullicio del centro de la ciudad saludó a la pequeña Hinata fingiendo la sonrisa más grande del mundo, le confió la pequeña pieza de oro después de explicarle superficialmente la situación sin fijarse en si lo interpretó de_ _ **esa**_ _manera. Luego corrió rápida mente en dirección a su solitaria casa, no sin antes girarse por un momento y sonreír al ver como la pequeña pelinegra pegaba la pequeña brocha a su pecho junto con una expresión de tímida felicidad._

 _Si, con ella estaría bien en lo que esos bárbaros se olvidaban de esa absurda historia de odio._

 _Él antes tuvo un acercamiento con esa pequeña y frágil nena. Trató de ayudarla con unos molestos chicos que no la dejaban de fastidiar y hacer sentir mal por su apellido, pero no pudo hacer mucho, ¡le dieron la paliza de su vida!_

 _Sin embargo, la tímida niña no dejo de darle las gracias antes de ser alejada por la tardía llegada de uno de sus familiares._

 _Pensar en su debilidad a la hora de defender a esa pequeña niña fue lo que le dio la motivación por fortalecerse y ser el mejor en su actual deporte favorito._

 _Definitivamente estaría en buenas manos._

 _ ***devuelta al presente***_

.

-Hinata, no llores así- escuchar toda esa parte de la historia. Como y cuanto sufrió el siempre alegre y enérgico muchacho, junto con la forma con la que aún trataba de consolarla le re movía el alma. Él no merecía sufrir sólo, era injusto que lo hiciera y no dejaba de gritar en su interior por la insensible vida que le ha tocado.

-N-no te mereces ese sufrimiento…- alcanza a decir entre sollozos. Naruto se sorprende mucho ya que pensaba que iba a estar triste por la confusión de la brocha. Sin más sonríe un poco.

-Tanto llanto ¿por eso? ¡pero si yo soy huérfana pequeña! Ya es cuento viejo ¡de veras! – sus propios sentimientos encontrados por recordar sus propias desesperaciones, hallaban nuevos significados en lo que le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de la pequeña _llorona_ que tenía en frente.

Hinata lo mira con nostalgia. Él siempre con su cara buena, ante todo. Jamás podría culparlo sobre lo que pasó por que no fue culpa de nadie. Sin embargo, le alegraba el ver cómo, poco a poco, su triste sonrisa se calmaba y adquiría tranquilidad _._ Era tan hermoso.

Cuanto deseaba que siempre viviera momentos así, en los que se sentía seguro y tranquilo porque la cercanía de sus seres queridos era segura y estarían para él por siempre. Ella lo estaría.

Se lo iba a decir cuando…

 _Último llamado a la ceremonia de apertura que empezará en breve…-_ La imponente voz de la directora a través de los megáfonos hizo eco en la estancia y ambos se enderezaron en sus puestos.

-Ya, Naruto- Llama con suavidad la atención del rubio, quien se metía las manos en los bolsillos- Ha llegado la hora de que te la entregue ¿n-no? No tendrás problemas si la vuelves a usar orgullosamente – Hinata se apresura en tenderle el apreciado objeto el cual no teme entregarle.

Naruto mira la brocha en el centro de la delicada y rosada mano de la chica para luego mirarla a los ojos con una tierna sonrisa que la sonrojo de inmediato.

-Esto ya no me pertenece- Dice suave en lo que toma su mano de igual manera y la cierra con la brocha dentro sin que la pelinegra pierda de vista ni uno de sus movimientos, está de más decir que estaba rojísima – sin embargo, permíteme que te la obsequie formalmente. Hinata, quiero que la conserves para ti y a la vez por mí ya que, ahora que me doy cuenta se debe a ti que me le hayan dado en primer lugar-

Al fin y al cabo, ¿se la obsequiaría? Ese objeto el cual ella imaginaba tenía un valor emocional demasiado grande para él. Miró la brocha en su mano, ahora sería de verdad suya, pero en esta ocasión por razones muy fuertes para ambos. La seguirá atesorando como en todos esos años.

-Te Prometo q-que la atesoraré y cuidaré para siempre- Promete Hinata poniéndose el objeto en su blusa. A él le agradó la idea por lo que sonríe ampliamente y ella le responde con una sonrisa más pequeña.

-Entonces, yo seguiré protegiéndote. Ya soy un experto ¡de veras! – ambos empiezan a caminar en dirección a uno de los patios en dónde se realizaría la ceremonia de apertura. Hinata escucha con alegría el comentario del rubio.

-Estoy al tanto de tus logros, y déjame decirte que estoy muy orgullosa de ti- expresa con emoción mirando al frente. El muchacho se emocionó entonces.

-¿¡a si!?- Entonces se rasca la nuca muy alegre y con un tenue rubor de vergüenza. La pequeña pelinegra lo notó por lo que soltó una pequeñísima carcajada ahogada en un puño - ¡seguiré esforzándome hasta convertirme en el mejor! ¡HASTA EL TEME SE SENTIRÁ ORGULLOSO DE MI! ¡SIENTO QUE ARDO…! -

-Shhh- La fuerte voz del muchacho resonaba por el pasillo, sin embargo, tanto alboroto provocó que los dos se soltaran en carcajadas, claro, casi contenidas para no alertar a alguien que esté por allí.

.

.

/◇\

.

.

Habían pasado apenas unos cuantos minutos después de que la directora reuniera a todos los estudiantes, directivos y maestros en frente y sobre la amplia tarima que se encontraban en el también majestuosamente grande centro de convenciones del instituto. Estaban a punto de darle inicio a la ceremonia por lo que no dejaba de elevar ligeramente su mentón para buscar por encima de la muchedumbre algún rastro que le indicará el paradero de su pequeña prima.

Su cabello negro, varias lo tenían. Piel clara, también abundaban. Sin embargo, ese característico aire reservado e inevitablemente introvertido y a la expectativa de quien la rodeaba que la caracterizaba tanto (olvidando sus ojos únicos y que ambos compartían), le da a entender que fácilmente descartaría a todas las presentes. En conclusión, ella no estaba aún en el resintió.

Bueno, para nadie es un secreto que el lugar es bastante amplio y que además hay una cantidad muy considerable de estudiantes, por lo que le es casi imposible distinguir cualquier persona de las demás.

Pero los estudiantes están clasificados según su curso y ella no se encuentra con ellos.

Incluso las chicas con las que suele reunirse, están allí. Y en adición, está la chica nueva con la que la vio más temprano y evitó que él mismo interviniera ante lo pesada que se estaba poniendo La pelirroja Akasuna, cuyo hermano logró conocer ya que estudió con él y sabía que solía ser muy sereno y aplicado al estudio. Polos opuestos al parecer.

Para nada perdió de vista la escena que se dio a cabo apenas hace un par de horas. Se le escapa una sonrisita que no llega a sus ojos, expresando el no saber que sentir ante tal situación tan absurda. De verdad que cuestionó seriamente la bizarra idea de la castaña. Pero luego la incredibilidad lo golpeó fuertemente al ver como todo resultaba como, al parecer, esa chica había planeado. No sabía si definirla como listilla o suertuda.

Fuere como tuvo que ser, el grupo se lo merecía y su prima la necesitaba. Él jamás hubiese hecho tal cosa.

Para su disgusto ahora se le presentan dos problemáticas: El paradero de su prima y, darle o no sus agradecimientos a la ''nueva''. Sinceramente no quería lidiar con la segunda opción.

No. Ese tipo de cosas no son su estilo.

.

.

》◇《

.

.

Un par de minutos después la ceremonia da inicio.

-Buenos días; estudiantes, directivas- Saluda la voz demandante y entusiasta de la directora Senju, previo a imponer un silencio ensordecedor en la sala- Formalmente les damos la bienvenida a un nuevo año lectivo tanto para los antiguos estudiantes como para los que decidieron ingresar el presente año…-

\- permiso, por favor- La apenas audible voz de Hinata desconcentró repentinamente a Ino y a Temari, quienes asistían atentas el discurso de la directora.

Ambas se giran para confirmar que se tratara de la pelinegra y a continuación se disponen a empezar el interrogatorio. No iban a esperar a que se terminará la ceremonia para hablar, algo Iban a terminar por sacarle.

Esperan a que se aproxime más la acusada para luego pegársele exageradamente.

 _-¿Podrá decirnos señorita si por fin se atrevió a agasajarse a su queridísimo "Naruto-kun"?-_ Susurra Ino insinuante e imitando exageradamente una expresión de Hinata. Ambas chicas la apretujan hasta los cachetes, los cuales estaban rojísimos de la vergüenza.

 _-No digas esas cosas, así como así Ino. Sólo hablamos-_ Afirma seriamente en lo que el nerviosismo y la voz de la directora le permitían escuchar su propia voz. Entonces Temari, que ya se le había despegado un poco comenta:

 _-¿De que hablaron? ¿por fin te confesaste? –_ sabía cuánto le apenada el tema a la muchacha, entre todas las cosas que le daban vergüenza.

Hinata sonríe perdida en sus pensamientos. Las rubias abren los ojos desmesuradamente, viendo a la pelinegra como si No se tratará de ella. Antes de que cualquiera comentará o preguntará algo, la chica responde.

 _-Lo que pasó fue que… ¡se enterarán después de un corte de comerciales! -_ exclama un poco más alto llamando la atención de unas cuantas estudiantes a su alrededor.

Ino y Temari casi se caen de lado. ¿cómo había sido posible que hasta sentido del humor adquirió la susodicha? Sin embargo, no se iban a quedar así.

-¡Deja tus inventos y…! -

-¡SSshhh! – sentencian a su alrededor provocando que Ino se detenga derrotada y ligeramente apenada bajo las sonrisas burlonas de sus traicioneras amigas. Sin más, mira de forma acusadora al par para luego volver su atención por las palabras entusiasmadas de bienvenida por parte de su directora. Sus compañeras hicieron lo mismo, conservando la burla en sus expresiones.

.

.

.

.

 _"no es por justificar a nadie pero, ¿Cómo podrías ver a través de estas capas de fortaleza inquebrantables? ¿Cómo definir lo que somos si ni siquiera nosotros nos conocemos"_

.

.

.

* * *

Oh baia baiaa ¡BAIA!…

¡Ahhh! ¡Me encantaron los acercamientos! ¡ME MATA NEJI! *°*

Yo no se que pensarán ustedes pero de verdad que me enternece la parejita del _gritón_ de Naruto, y la _nena_ bella de Hinata. :3

Por cierto, no he dejado de derramar palabritas de la **JERGA** típica del sector regional en el que he crecido, por lo que si hay dudas así sea la más mínima o que no tenga que ver con esto, con gusto se la atenderé.

Y con mi fracesita final dejo expectativas al aire sobre personajes en específico que normalmente veo muy seguido (incluyendo fics de los que me gustan) siendo...disculpen, no quiero ofender...ridículamente _**embutidos**_ en un papel de villano que aminora todo su potencial.

Después de esto díganme si ¿no les ha pasado que en alguno de los fics que les gustan de pronto hacen ver a personajes con papeles antagónicos, como yo he visto con Karin, ser convertidos en unos egocéntricos descerebrados quienes son humillados continuamente por los personajes principales?

En fin aún hay cabos sueltos como: ° ¿Naruto esconde súper poderes como telequinesis o simplemente es un idiota suertudo?

° ¿Karín se vengará? y si lo hace ¿Se olvidara del trauma y le pagara al "culpable" con la misma tarta...¡digo!...moneda?

° ¿Qué hace Orochimaru de colado en el instituto? ¿es hombre, mujer o hermafrodita? ¿Por qué trabaja en un instituto si como medico hay mejor paga?

Y por Ultimo:

° ¿¡Por qué Tenten milagrosamente no ha hecho desastres!?

y con esto entre otras noticias nos despedimos para encontrarnos en la siguiente emisión.

.

.

 **No se olviden de comentar que personaje quieren que sea el protagonista de la prox. imagen y entren a (eliminen los espacios) :**

w ww . facebook . c om ekiss8A/ ?ref = bookmarks


	4. Capítulo 3:Cursilerías y más cosas de ch

_**!Hola!**_

 _ **¿Siguen ahí mis vidas? XD**_

 ** _¡Uff! Este més no se podía acabar sin que subiera capítulo, ¡NO SE PODÍA ACABAR ANTES DE QUE SUBIERA CAPÍTULO! ¡YA ME HE DEMORADO MUCHO, JODER!_** ** _Y es que me esmeré por que fuera mayor y más provechoso el contenido. :3_**

 _ **Hay algunas sorpresitas en este pero también espero tener lista otra sorpresita para fin de año que presiento sería maravillosa 3**_

 ** _SALUDOS:_**

 ** _Desconocido que jamás sabría quien eres y que para nada tienes un nombre victoriano:...Espero que llegues a este capítulo y luego sigas con el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente..._**

 _ **L3onn: Querida eso va para ti también. ¡Por favor, no te calles nunca! me gusta ver como te llegan los mensajes que transmito desesperadamente T.T XD Espero que esta entrega sea de tu completa satisfacción y si te gusta: comentes; y si no te gusta: Alv También comenta. 3**_

 _ **Saludos para todos los que lean esto, saludos a sus gatos y a sus cocodrilos...¿No? ¿Nadie tiene cocodrilos? ¡Que pena! A_A**_

 ** _Queridos lectores espero que disfruten de la lectura ya sea en el anonimato o reportándose._**

 _ **Y sin más preámbulo, ¡Comencemos!**_

¡AVISO!: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, me atreví a tomarlos prestados de su respectivo creador Masashi Kishimoto. Además de que la imagen de portada tampoco es de mi autoría. Créditos a sus respectivos creadores.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **Cursilerías Y Más Cosas De Chicas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez concluida la ceremonia, teniendo en cuenta que se prolongó considerablemente, todos los alumnos fueron autorizados para dejar el instituto una vez ésta dio fin ya que se suspenderían las siguientes clases. Sasuke no perdió tiempo y se dirigió de inmediato al pasillo donde se encontraba su casillero para tomar sus cosas en lo que lo alcanzaba su molesto rubio amigo, para luego regresar a casa y trabajar con mayor comodidad en su proyecto.

.

...

.

-¿A quién buscas _cerecita?_ ¿a las demás muchachas? – Curiosea Tenten al haber notado como Sakura buscaba por encima de todo el gentío que salía del centro. Sakura sonríe apenada.

-No. Quiero decir, en realidad no es nada- Responde la pelirosa desistiendo de sus intentos de búsqueda- esperemos por ellas en el aparcamiento, allá les escribo para que nos reunamos- Ten asiente estando de acuerdo mientras relaja más su andar poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Sin embargo alguien la agarra con firmeza del brazo derecho para atraerla hacia si mismo con fuerza. La morena se alerta y reacciona a la defensiva. Él atacante ahora estaba indefenso bajo una llave detrás de la espalda, firmemente sostenida por la muchacha.

-V~vaya, parece que no me equivoqué ***** _Dragón,_ por fin te dignas a manifestarte- articula con dificultad el muchacho mirando fugazmente a la sorprendida muchacha pelirosa que estaba al frente.

-Mmm- se permite meditar un momento la mencionada acerca de la identidad de el chico. Una vez que reconoce la cola alta y rebelde del esbelto chico levanta las cejas con sorpresa.

Antes de que saliera cualquier palabra de su boca el muchacho aprovechó un ligero descuido en la presión que le ejercía la muchacha a la llave para así robarle el poder y cambiar la posición.

-Shikamaru – y a continuación el muchacho afloja el agarre de la muchacha para luego darle un fraternal beso en ***** _la cien_ , todo bajo la expectante mirada de una pelirosa quien veía todo tratando de pensar que era normal.

Los recién encontrados se abrazan con efusiva emoción.

-Que gusto volver a verte, querido primo. Esta belleza es Sakura y mejor te la presentó antes de que se me reprima- Con una sonrisa apenada Tenten se gira y presenta a Sakura, quien ya comprendía un poco la situación.

-Gusto en saludarla _Haruno_. Gracias por estar cuidando de mi pequeña prima- Saluda con formalidad el muchacho y Sakura le devuelve el saludo.

-¿Se conocen? - Ten levanta una ceja. Nara Shikamaru sonríe con piedad hacia la muchacha.

-¿Misma escuela…no se…? -

-Oh, claro. Que boba- re recrimina golpeándose la frente con la Palma de la mano.

-Te dejo, tengo cosas que hacer ya que resulta que ciertas personas están de regreso con intenciones de una estadía permanente por lo que toda la familia anda estresante-mente agitada por darles una apropiada bienvenida. Absolutamente problemático…- suspira el muchacho con cansancio mientras se sostiene de las caderas y mira al cielo.

-Tenten se sonroja por primera vez y Sakura sonríe; ambas enternecidas por la clara situación sentimental de sus familiares para con la castaña.

-Nos vemos en lo de nana entonces. Pequeña Haruno- Dice el muchacho en son de despedida revolviéndole los rodetes a la sonrojada castaña al pasar por su costado.

-¡Nos vemos!-Ambas continúan su camino.

-parece que te espera una temporada animada en casa- ambas sonríen en respuesta y se dirigen a la salida del instituto.

-¡Y que lo digas! Hace un año que mi abuela no nos ve a mi mamá y a mí por lo que ese encuentro promete ser estruendoso- canturrea bailando en su sitio.

-¿Qué? ¿Con música estridente y todo? - Tenten se carcajea en respuesta.

-No lo sé pero existe la probabilidad, teniendo a los tíos que tengo-

-Qué bonito- Hacen una pausa antes de que Sakura se decidiese continuar- Por cierto, no me imaginaba que tuvieras familia aquí, o más bien, me imaginaba que eras extranjera… me imagino muchas cosas, pero, ¿sabes qué...? -

-¿Tenemos que conocernos mejor? – Trata de adivinar Tenten.

-¡Exacto! Deberíamos salir todas. -

-Qué lindo de tu parte, pero ¿crees que se nos unan las demás? – pregunta Tenten considerando el que quizá se estén precipitando.

-¡Pero claro que sí! Ya verás- Responde animada Sakura para así quitarle las dudas a la castaña.

-Bueno…- Accede entusiasmada Tenten antes de pretender seguir con la conversación.

Justo cuando entran al pasillo principal ambas se percatan de la presencia de un chico alto de tez blanca y cabello negro. Este sacaba algunas cosas de su pupitre y se le dificultaba el tener que llevar demasiadas de ellas.

A Tenten le pareció el chico más guapo que haya visto en un buen rato. Y es que fuera de konoha se podía encontrar modelos en potencia por montón. Pronto aseguraría que Konoha también tenía lo suyo.

Aprovechó el que Sakura se halla detenido a su lado por quién sabe que razón para mirarlo un rato ya que no se había percatado de la presencia de ambas.

Luego regresa a tierra para corroborar la razón por la que Sakura se detuvo. La mira, sin embargo ésta mantiene una expresión sería y mirada fija en, justamente, el punto que ella estaba mirando hace pocos segundos. Sonríe satisfecha ya que el sonrojo en sus mejillas delata que a ella tampoco le dejaba indiferente el moreno.

-Sakura tengo una llamada, me adelanto de prisa, ¿ok? – Sakura devuelve su atención a ella y estaba a punto de seguirla cuando- ¡oh! Mira a ese pobre chico. ¡Aprende algo de mi y ayudalo a llevar sus cosas! – ordena Tenten asociándolo con su hazaña de la mañana, pero con _otras_ dobles intenciones.

-Como se te ocurre, yo…- sin embargo la castaña se había ido con la escusa de la llamada. _Ella cree que no se sus intenciones, por otro lado ¿¡soy tan obvia!?_

Los instintos pelirosa bullían por arrastrarla lejísimo de allí, acercarse sería un suicidio para su sensibilidad.

Bueno, al final lo hizo.

-¡Que modelo tan genial! Es increíble lo detallado que está el diseño – Y ¡pam! El chico había dejado caer un boceto de su trabajo por lo que la curiosidad de Sakura y que éste haya caído tan cerca de ella la impulsó a acercarse. Se dejó llevar por la admiración y sin darse cuenta inició un buena conversación con el moreno – ¿Lo hiciste tú sasuke?-

-Así es. Gracias por recogerlo por mi, Sakura- Responde neutral en lo que recibe la hoja. Quizás fue bastante neutral pero eso bastó a la pelirosa para no arrepentirse.

-Buenos días- Sonríe, así como sonríen los que saludan tarde, la muchacha. Él aún está con una pila de cosas y con el casillero abierto.

-Buenos…- Sakura tiende hacia él sus manos señalando las cosas que él tenía en la mano. Él levanta una ceja – No es necesario-

Ella frunce el ceño, no había llegado hasta ahí por nada, ¡claro que lo iba a ayudar! Sasuke pensó en acceder, pero deja la respuesta en el aire. Se le ocurre que ella tenía que hacer algo antes para convencerlo.

-Vamos Sasuke deja que te ayude, ¡por el bien de tu trabajo!- insiste ignorante de cualquier pensamiento del moreno.

-En realidad no tienes que agradecerme – comenta en respuesta al ofrecimiento– Si es por lo que pasó está mañana…- Se detuvo, pensativo. Entonces el piensa demasiado en que sólo era amable por eso, pero también en que ella no era hipócrita… Luego piensa en que está pensando mucho al respecto

 _Simplemente molesto._

-¡No! – Niega ella firme – No exactamente. Claro que estoy agradecida por que me hayan ayudado más temprano, pero no sería la verdadera razón, ¡simplemente quiero ayudarte! –finaliza afirmando con insistencia sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

-Hmp – En esta ocasión afloja un poco. Admite que el que Naruto se haya retrasado para ayudarlo como habían quedado entorpece la llevada del "equipaje". Sakura sonríe de forma amplia, satisfecha.

Rendido deja que ella tome un tercio de la absurda cantidad de cosas referente a sus proyectos que se le ocurrió (precisamente) llevar ese día, llegan al estacionamiento y, luego de dejar todo dentro del auto y que Sakura fuera despedida con un asentimiento respetuoso de cabeza como agradecimiento (muy a su estilo), Sasuke se encontraba sentado frente al volante.

 ** _** Más Temprano Ese Mismo Día**_**

 ** _-Naruto:_** _¿Alguna vez te he dicho, querido amigo, cuanto mola que tu mejor amigo sea un ricachón y que además de eso te page los "vicios"? – Pregunta desvergonzado mientras sorbe del popote de su malteada, dirigiendo la vista a su acompañante de forma indiferente viendo como éste toma café tranquilamente de su taza. (Ambos están en un restaurante muy popular entre los estudiantes ya que abre desde muy temprano). Entonces sonríe ampliamente y empieza a aclarar – Por cierto, con vicios me refiero a: - Pausa para tomar una bocanada de aire - ¡mis queridísimos tazones de…! –_

 ** _-Sasuke:_** _En primer lugar… - Hace una pausa continua a la interrupción que empleó sobre el estático rúbio – Para mí desgracia me has dejado en claro tus "queridísimos vicios" a punta de traumas por continuas situaciones escandalosas, semejantes a la que milagrosamente acabo de cortar…- puntúa con tranquilidad señalándolo mientras toma de su taza. Naruto expulsa el aire contenido cual globo desinflándose cerrando los ojos y sonriendo, listillo – y en segundo…-_

 _-¡¿No me volverás a financiar nada y me sacaras de tu testamento?! – una perfecta "o" se planta en la boca del rubio mientras que de manotazos se lleva las manos a sus mejillas, impactado ante su propia conclusión._

 _Como lo entenderías, querido lector, si los ilusos ricachones escasean y este personaje podría estar a punto de perder su minita de oro._

 _-¿De dónde sacaste que te tengo en mi testamento? – Sasuke sonríe, sin que le llegue a los ojos._

 _-Solo lo sé – responde Naruto rebosando seguridad a través de su expresión de sabiondo._

 _-En todo caso no me refería a eso, mejor aún- Naruto exhaló, pesado. Aún conservará su nombre en la lista de escasos herederos, según él. - Te prostituiré. -_

-… _-_

 _-... –_

 _Después del ridículo silencio que se formó en respuesta a lo dicho por Sasuke, Naruto explota en carcajadas. Sin dejar de reírse se levanta ligeramente y se inclina para darle tensos golpes "fraternales" en el hombro del guasón que tenía en frente; ya saben, con una sonrisa falsa, causante de incertidumbre._

 _-Ay, amigo mío eres tan ocurrente – consuela al niño que tiene en frente el rubio, o eso da a entender con el tono en cómo le habla, sin dejar de repartirle manotazos al hombro de sasuke._

 _-Si no fuera por la chaqueta que tengo puesta estoy seguro de que me arrancarías la piel, "amigo mío". – comenta Sasuke quitándose de un manotazo la mano del rubio de encima. – te iba a proponer como Candyboy, pero si no te parece a gusto, ¡bien!, te prostituiré el c**o. Después de todo ¿qué se puede hacer con tus gustos? – preguntó descaradamente al final, disfrutando ver como se deformaba terroríficamente la sonrisa del rubio._

 _-Ahh… ya entiendo. Si atacas tanto a mi sexualidad debe ser por qué estas celoso de lo bueno que estoy y buscas cabrearme – Resuelve Naruto con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro._

 _-Ya quisieras, pendejo –_

 _Ambos se levantan poco a poco de sus asientos a medida que se desarrolla la discusión. Sus miradas prometiendo palizas y lecciones mutuamente daba paso a un ambiente que puso en alerta a la gente alrededor._

 _-Bueno entonces, ¡evaluemos prominencias de p…-_

 _-¡Cállate maldito imprudente! – sentencia Sasuke pillando cuan llamativa se estaba tornando la discusión. Agresivamente le toma de las solapas y cuando está muy cerca le habla quedito y con los dientes apretados – Pero no te preocupes, de todos modos yo te gano…- Entonces le sonríe con autosuficiencia._

 _-¡ya quisieras, pendejo! – Naruto se suelta bruscamente._

 _Entonces se hace a un lado y empieza a dar saltitos en su puesto y a retirar la tensión de sus hombros teniendo los puños en posición, a todo estilo boxeador. Sin embargo, sasuke no contuvo su expresión incrédula. Las personas a su alrededor se alertaron pensando en que esas dos bestias se iban a dar de madrazos en ese lugar y ellos terminarían llevándose del bulto._

 _-No me copies, animal – amenaza el pelinegro sin lograr perturbar la terrible postura del rubio y sus ojos azules chispeantes de reto – pero que danza más ridícula estás haciendo. ¿Es que acaso se te está deteriorando tanto el cerebro que se te ha olvidado que tú eres_ ** _*_** _judoka, no boxeador? -_

 _-He pensado…-_

 _-Ahh, ¡tu piensas! – Alabó presumido el Uchiha, cruzándose de brazos._

 _-¡No me cortes el hilo, uchiha!... Para que veas lo considerado que soy no te partiré la cara en mi terreno, ¡si no en el tuyo! – Prometió Naruto prepotente._

 _-Cuando quieras te cierro tu apestosa boca zorruna, Uzumaki – Acepta Sasuke sin dejarse afectar por el aura de batalla que desprendía el rubio._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ambos contrincantes se dirigían al vehículo en el que sorpresivamente habían venido juntos, ya que el rubio tenía su motocicleta en mantenimiento. Lo que más destacaba de ambos al caminar por la calle era su feroz aura de batalla que a duras penas reflejaba la competitividad entre ambos camaradas. Porque, bueno hombre, la competitividad nunca hará falta entre los varones, pero en estos mejores amigos es la peor._

 _Estaban a punto de cruzar la otra calle del parque (con todo y lo temprano que llegaron les tocó parquear en la otra calle más arriba) cuando delante de ellos se reprodujo la siguiente escena:_

 _Una vez el semáforo automovilístico señaló la luz roja, Sakura que estaba en la acera se dispuso a cruzar por la cebra de la carretera para peatones a toda prisa sin notar que imprudentemente venía un conductor a tope de velocidad, o bueno lo notó antes de que pudiese impactar en otra parte de su cuerpo más que en el costado del reloj de su muñeca con el retrovisor una vez que intentó frenar._

 _Sakura trastabilló un poco antes de estabilizarse, pero al evitar olímpicamente el impacto resultó aturdida y con ello la disminución de adrenalina por lo que fue consiente de un dolor punzante en su muñeca derecha. Con apuro dirige la vista al lugar para percatarse si se había fracturado. Gracias a los cielos nada más que su bonito reloj, o el cadáver del mismo, había salido como el único afectado; y sí que salió afectado, estaba destrozado._

 _Sin embargo, se alcanzó a activar el dolor de una vieja fractura, nada que no pudiera soportar. Se sostuvo la mano para inmovilizarla y así evitar un daño mayor._

 _Cuando se dispuso a enfrentar al imprudente fue inminentemente interrumpida por el portador de una revoltosa melena dorada y cuyos azulísimos ojos la registraban de pies a cabeza, sin contener su absoluta enervación ante lo sucedido._

 _Pensó que la reprendería, pero de solo imaginar a Naruto en ello le pareció hasta cierto punto absurdo. Nunca lo había hecho, en cambio la sostuvo con solemnidad del hombro para asegurarse de que se mantendría erguida, recta y segura. Tan fraternal fue el contacto y a la vez tan nostálgico que ella no pudo evitar sentirse como una completa extraña entre sus brazos, "sus fuertes brazos"._

 _Tan concentrada estaba en el rubio que no percibió otra presencia a su lado, quien tenía la bocina del teléfono en su oído mientras se mantenía atento a cada movimiento del conductor del desastre. Claro, solo él sabía que el verdadero desastre sería causado para dicho imprudente._

 _-Pero que demo… ¿no te atropellé o si, niña? - Del auto desembarcó una dama con apariencia de apenas estar saliendo de la adultez joven, bien vestida y reflejando alto estatus._

 _-Claro que lo hizo –_

 _Al escuchar la voz de la otra persona a su lado Sakura gira hacia él. Sasuke no la rosaba ni con la respiración, sin embargo, esos escasos centímetros eran razonables para su ya bien desconcertada conciencia. Ya después de verse escoltada por sus dos viejos amigos se sintió más segura para darle un apropiado frente al asunto._

 _Después de hacerle un rápido escáner a Sakura la mujer respondió:_

 _-Yo la veo intacta, mejor denle gracias a Dios por que nada ha pasado. No hagan de esto un inútil escándalo, después de todo, yo no seré la que salga perjudicada – Y así les mostró una insignia que la identificaba como trabajadora del estado. Como esperando a que la retaran, como esperando a que no pudieran contener su frustración ante el hecho de que esa clase de funcionarios eran cobijados (casi celosamente) por la protección de los que regían sobre las leyes por lo que sí "calumniaban" a alguno de ellos, todo el peso de la ley se vendría sobre ellos._

 _Sakura era consciente de tal injusticia, de la posición en la que se encontraban y que si hacia un movimiento egoísta podía causar que la carga de las consecuencias no solo callera en ella. Estaba iracunda y desesperada porque, así como ellos, siendo víctimas, se encontraban acorralados por quien se supone representa a la justicia misma de ese mismo modo esta se pudo haber impartido con anterioridad y así seguiría si no se les ponía un alto._

 _La mujer se dispone a retirarse, ¿cómo no? Si ya ha ganado._

 _-Pero que anciana tan prepotente – expresa su decepción el rubio al mismo tiempo que un grupo de hombres se posicionaba en frente de la mencionada._

 _Sakura mira pasmada al rubio, sin darle mucha atención a las acciones del oficial de policía y el par de hombres trajeados que asechaban a la contrariada mujer, cuya retirada se vio forzada a cesar. La peli rosa también fue consciente del intercambio de miradas entre el par de chicos, al parecer el Rubio le dedicaba un grato asentimiento de cabeza a Sasuke quien luego de echar una rápida mirada a Sakura volvió su atención a la escena anterior. Sakura se sintió conmovida por que al menos no tuvo que enfrentarse sola a esa situación desesperante y sus compañeros habían percibido esas preocupaciones en ella por lo que no la dejarían sola, aunque no le dejaba de parecer increíble que de la nada las cosas se hayan tornado de esa manera._

 _-¿Qué imprudencia están a punto de cometer, mocosos? – La mujer en su desespero le da la espalda a los hombres y oficial que ya le había recitado el_ ** _*_** _H_ _abeas corpus, para no mostrase "tan" intimidada. Aún buscaba una victoria en aquel aprieto – Esto les costará no solo a ustedes, si nos a sus familias…- y luego de pensarlo se echó a reír en la cara del oficial - ¿Que va a usar todo lo que yo diga en mi contra? ¡Eso está por verse! -_

 _-¿Para qué prolongar lo inevitable? – consuela Naruto con calma, atreviéndose a mofar a la anciana – vamos a tope y no habrá nadie que nos detenga. Llore su frustración cuanto quiera pero que no salga de sus adentros, por favor, hágalo en silencio y evítenos una pena ajena. – Expuso Naruto sin titubear, sin piedad ante las injusticias mal fundadas._

 _A su lado estaba su fiel camarada, haciéndole par a la imponente presencia, en silencio, pero con la mayor presencia fomentadora de la más ruidosa de las incertidumbres. Y rompiendo la masculinidad del trío estaba ella, Sakura, quién no volvería a flaquear una vez logró entrelazar sus objetivos con el par de varones._

 _Sin dejar que la mujer al menos saliera de su estupor Naruto continuó hablando:_

 _-Ya sabe lo que va a pasar por lo que le pedimos coopere con el fin de que se concluya el inicio de su martirio personal y – entre sus manos tenía su celular, echando un rápido y preciso vistazo a los antecedentes de la mujer (información proporcionada por fuentes de Sasuke) - ¡Mira toda esta chorrada de antecedentes! Te esperan unas lindas vacaciones. –_

 _-¿De dónde sacaste eso? Inmiscuirse en la vida privada de los demás es ilegal, ¡¿cómo se atrevieron a meterse en mi …?! – sin saber que suponer sobre la situación la mujer solo calló, arrinconada._

 _-Y ¡he aquí un cazador que se queja de ser cazado! – La señala irónicamente, llamando la atención de la pequeña cantidad de gente que se aglomeraba alrededor, aun que llegaron tarde para enterarse de la situación - ¿Ves a este grandulón? – señala entonces a Sasuke – Es un ricachón como esos a los que frecuentas, pero este en cambio no solo te va a hundir porque su apellido se lo permite sino porque la verdadera ley que corre por sus venas se lo dicta – ambos se impusieron con más fuerza sobre la ya muy derrotada mujer._

 _Esta se ergio furiosa e incrédula al verse atrapada después de semejante pequeñez. Dispuesta a sacar algo, lo que sea, de la situación, espetó:_

 _-Uchiha, ¿todo este alboroto por defender a esa…-_

 _-Cuida tu boca – Sentencian mordaz mente el trío. Así lo hizo y sin más se dejó llevar en la patrulla del oficial que la retenía minutos antes._

 _Luego de que desapareciera dicha patrulla en el horizonte, que se les fueran dado unos aplausos ignorantes por la aglomeración, también ignorante, y luego de quedar solos Sakura habló._

 _-Que rudo has sido – Naruto entonces dirigió su mirada a ella al igual que Sasuke – esa mujer la sufrirá a dónde la lleven y tú no le has dado la mejor de las despedidas – y, a pesar de aparentemente estar reprimiéndolo, no pudo evitar decir esto mientras se le intentaba escapar una sonrisa, incrédula aún por la tremenda escena que se acaba de llevar a cabo._

 _-¡Hmm! Somos fieles justicieros servidores del bienestar del pueblo – a todo estilo de discurso heroico Naruto posa sus puños en las caderas y saca el pecho, mirando la ilusión de un horizonte._

 _-Has cagado por completo el poco respeto que te estabas ganando, menso – Sakura asiente estando de acuerdo con el moreno, ambos mirando con decepción al rubio._

 _-¡No me jodas! Además…- mira atentamente a Sakura. Está preocupada le devuelve la mirada, temiendo lo peor – Nadie atenta sobre ti y sale campante e ileso de las consecuencias – y luego de la aclaración y que Sakura quedase estática en respuesta, un significativo silencio los rodeó._

 _Naruto se acercó fraternalmente a Sakura y le hablo (no tan bajo) para no ser escuchado por nadie más que ella:_

 _-No sé si recuerdas que eso lo dijo Sasuke cuando éramos niños – Satisfecho con la aclaración, ya que Sakura resultó rojísima y Sasuke lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, se enderezó.- Eso que he dicho antes lo he sacado de uno de mis video juegos, pero en fin, ¿A dónde vas, querida sakura?- Risueño espera Naruto poder acompañar a su amiga el tiempo que pudiera y antes de iniciar clases._

 _-Voy a comer, ¿y ustedes? –_

 _-Pues…-_

 _-Se suponía que lo haríamos, pero nos vimos forzados a abandonar la cafetería. – Respondió Sasuke viendo que Naruto al parecer no lo haría._

 _-Y ahora mi querido mejor amigo me acompañará a comprarme un súper gigantesco ramen para llevar – afirmó sonriendo de oreja a oreja sin mirar a Sasuke, quién en esos momentos no se negaría._

 _-No es como si le dieras más opciones, eres un cadillo en las partes más sensibles cuando te lo propones – aclaró Sakura recelosa ante el rúbio, quien solo sonrió más deforme-mente ante las miradas acusadoras de los otros dos._

 ** _**Actualidad**_**

Sasuke apoya pesadamente su espalda en la silla del conductor, suspira y se fija en el frente. Ahora que lo piensa mejor, la sonrisa de Sakura luego de que logró convencerlo de ayudarlo lo ha dejado con una sensación extraña perturbándole a fondo.

-Su sonrisa, su maldita sonrisa…es la misma que pone Naruto después de lograr lo que quiere – y así, con cansancio se resigna tanto a salir del estacionamiento como a estar rodeado de gente molesta.

.

...

.

 _-Después de tanto tiempo y que al final nos hayamos reencontrado así…-_ En el restaurante al que se dirigía Sakura esa mañana se encontraba la misma en una de las mesas de seis puestos de la terraza, con su espalda apoyada sobre la silla y mirando hacia el parque que estaba atravesando la calle, meditabunda.

-…Te digo que a veces me hace pensar que el pelo que tiene la hace alucinar, ¡Sakura reacciona! – La mencionada vuelve en si de un sobresalto para mirar a Ino, quien le había llamado la atención.

-Muchacha, cualquiera diría que te estabas creando una novela romántica con esa cara nostálgica que tienes – comenta burlona Temari mientras revuelve su bebida.

Es en ese entonces en el que Sakura recuerda que estaba con las chicas, incluyendo a Tenten. Es más, esta empezó a camuflar una carcajada en un ataque de tos después de verle la cara a la peli rosa. Sakura suponiendo en que pensaba se atraganto, suplicante de que no dijera nada.

-¿Es que acaso Sakurita no tiene un Romeo en quién pensar? Con lo bonita que está…- Pregunta con inocencia Tenten después de apaciguar su repentino y sospechoso ataque de tos. La cosa es que quien la reemplazó ahora no fue más que Hinata, quien planeaba quedarse al margen del tema.

– Señorita Hinata, ¿es que acaso usted tiene información que aportar? – el par de rubias estaban muertas de la risa al ver que la pobre no se pudo salir con la suya, Sakura en cambió torció los ojos rojísima.

-Esto es bobo…- Empezó la peli rosa antes de que su boca fuese tapada por la de Ino Yamanaka.

-Usted empiece hermana –

Hinata es animada por unos pares de ojos chispeantes, y otro par resignado.

-La verdad es que… - Hace una pausa para darle un sorbo a su té, percibiendo alrededor la expectación de sus acompañantes. Por último, posa su tasa sobre el plato y continua – Resulta que es un tema de no mucha incumbencia para todas y de conocimiento de todas también, incluyendo a Tenten - Finalizó cordialmente.

-¡Aburrida! – Canturrearon a coro Ino, Temari y hasta Tenten. Sakura más que sentirse aliviada la situación le causa gracia.

-¿Y ahora tu qué? Como que se te está dando muy bien eso del suspenso ¿no? – comenta recelosa Ino recordando también en la mañana, después de su visita a la "enfermería".

-Cierto, ya van dos – Confirma pensativa Temari recordando también, mientras que se le daba el turno a Hinata de ser quien estuviese apenada.

-¿De qué hablan? – Tenten sentía que metía la cuchareta donde no debía, pero la cara de Hinata prometía que iba a ser un chisme jugoso.

-Es verdad que ya no estoy con ustedes en la misma clase – Sabía que estaba mal ya que hace solo un momento Sakura era la arrinconada, pero el chisme parecía bueno así que no le da importancia a lo demás por el momento.

-Lo único que diré al respecto, por respeto a la discreción que tuvo Hinata contigo desgraciada, - Ino señala acusadora a Sakura, quien levanta las manos declarándose culpable – es que la linda, inocente y para nada, y lo que digo es nada, encaprichada Hyuga- señala exageradamente a la misma, que estaba rojísima- fue raptada esta mañana por nada más y nada menos que su amorcito Uzumaki Naruto.- las chicas, incluyendo a la misma Hinata, se echaron a reir luego de que Ino pestañeara y hablara soñadora- Cuando nos volvimos a encontrar con la susodicha después del secuestro fue una hora después en la ceremonia, la cual por cierto ya había empezado y ésta por andar haciendo quien sabe que cochinadas llego tarde- finaliza la rubia a todo estilo de vieja chismosa, asintiendo dándose veracidad a sí misma.

-Les juro que con ustedes siempre es lo mismo – Las chicas miran preocupadas a Sakura, que se paró de repente – podemos hablar de la hambruna, la pobreza, las clases o lo que sea, ¡pero no!, siempre terminan hablando de _machos*.-_ termina indignada y con intenciones de retirarse.

-¿Te vas? – Pregunta Tenten incrédula al ver que esta huía sabiendo que la siguiente sería ella.

-Si, tengo que ir a casa- y sin más dio la vuelta.

Entonces una risa terrorífica emergió desde la terrorífica posición de Tenten.

-Si a ese chico moreno se le caen los papeles de nuevo, ¿ahí si te quedas verdad? – Una sonrisa malévola atraviesa de lado a lado el rostro de la morena, quien capta con asombro la atención de las demás.

-¡Rayos chica!, ¿Quién eres? – suelta admirada Temari – Eres malévola – alcanza a decir antes de burlarse de la pose estática de la peli rosa.

-Sasuke, ¿no? – Pregunta imprudentemente Ino ignorando un aura terrorífica alrededor de Sakura. Hinata agradecía que la dejaran en paz, pero también le dio pena por Sakura.

-¡Cierto! Ese tipo. ¿Cómo no lo supuse antes? – se regaña la castaña, y aun así continua – Bueno, esta mañana nos lo encontramos. por cierto, está como un cañón…- Solo alcanzó a empezar entusiasmada hasta que le vio la cara a Sakura. Solo se puede decir que Ama trago saliva.

-No continúes, querida Tenten – De forma amistosa advirtió Sakura a Tenten de detenerse.

-Bueno Sakura, la verdad es que no haces justicia – la acusa Temari en defensa de una posible futura difunta.

-Si Sakurita, si te agasajabas de la vergüenza de Hinata no es justo que no se diga que le ayudaste a llevar sus cosas a Sasukesito mientras se te salía la baba. Información obtenida cuando fui a buscar las bebidas con Tenten – Finaliza con una sonrisa infantil Ino, siendo secundada por Tenten.

Y la amistosa escena vivida por un unido grupo de amigas que le dan una cálida bienvenida a Tenten en aquella bella cafetería termina con la respuesta de la sonriente Sakura:

-Les va a doler –

No, para nada se oyeron los gritos torturados de Ino y Tenten..

 _#)*(#_

 _._

-¡Ya llegué mis vidas! – Saluda a Gritos Tenten una vez se ve dentro de la casa que compartiría con su madre y su abuela.

Se trata de una acogedora y modesta casa de dos pisos con un jardín mediano frontal que tenía como frontera una verja alta, y otro trasero con un quiosco en el centro, donde la brisa veraniega se disfrutaba con mayor intensidad. Después de pasar por el portal con su respectivo tapete para sacudirse el sucio de los zapatos seguía un leve pasillo en el cual en la pared izquierda reposaba un bello espejo con marco tallado de forma detallada de una madera oscura, una mesita con un florero que difícilmente pasaba por artificial junto a unas varitas aromatizantes de citronela y un perchero. Luego se encontraría con el mueble en el que se guardaban las zapatillas para usar dentro de la casa. La sala conservaba un estilo americano con algunos muebles modernos en frente de un gran televisor mucho más que moderno. Justo en frente se les daba inicio a las escaleras a mano izquierda que llevarían a cuatro habitaciones en el piso superior, un cuarto de baño y las escaleras al ático. Detrás de las escaleras seguiría el comedor junto a una amplia cocina con unas ventanas medianas un poco altas que daban al patio trasero. Aunque la mayoría de las alfombras eran americanas, la bajilla, los tapices y la mayoría de los muebles y electrodomésticos eran de origen japonés.

Su abuela le solía contar historias de su abuelo cuando prestaba el servicio militar fuera del país y de cómo adquirió cierto gusto por los estilos americanos. No fue muerto en acción, pero sí estuvo muchas veces en situaciones riesgosas. Esas historias jamás dejarían de fascinarle entre muchas otras que eran contadas con entusiasmo por su abuela mientras le mostraba varios álbumes de fotos.

-Buenas tardes querida - y hablando del rey de roma, su abuela dejó a un lado un libro que leía en el bonito y amplio sillón que adornaba la sala para saludar a su nieta.

La alta y robusta mujer que aparentaba unos 50 años vio frustrado su cálido saludo por una ráfaga de viento que pasó por su lado.

-Tenten Ama, que si tuvieras un segundo nombre lo agregaría, has demorado en llegar después de que me enviaras un mensaje diciendo que habían cancelado tus clases. – Frente a la asombrada castaña con rodetes se postro su madre agarrándola eufórica-mente de los hombros, también castaña al igual que sus ojos, pero de piel más clara y más baja y corpulenta - ¿ya hiciste un novio o qué? –

-¡Mamá! -

-¡Kyoko, por favor! – Le riñó la señora de cabello corto teñido de cenizo.

-¿Qué? – Responde alzando las manos en respuesta a las exclamaciones del par de féminas.

-¿Comió chocolate, abue? – Tenten tuerce la cabeza con reproche hacia su abuela.

-No lo sé, quizás había chocolate en una de las cestas de regalos que le obsequiaron los vecinos a tu bella madre – responde pícara su abuela, con una pequeña e insinuante sonrisa mientras le da un beso a la castaña. Luego se va al sillón.

-¿Ah sí? –

-No le creerás a tu abuela ¿o sí? – pregunta con reproche a la ceja insinuante de su primogénita – Esas cosas las trajeron amablemente como obsequio para darnos la bienvenida, cariño –

-De acuerdo - Asiente Tenten dirigiéndose a uno de los individuales junto al sillón en el que su abuela seguía leyendo el libro con sus lentes puestos – Nada más no tengas pareja antes de que yo me valla de la casa, mira que soy celosa-

-¡Tenten! – Le reprocha su madre con vergüenza.

-Sí, mira que a pesar de que en este sector son 80% mujeres, solo chicos _te_ trajeron obsequios - Comenta indiferentemente la anciana Touma dándole vuelta a la página. Tenten miro a su madre, tapándose la carcajada que se le iba a salir con la mano.

-¡Mamá! – Ahora era su madre. – Ya recordé por qué es que no las juntaba a ustedes dos – Se recrimina avanzando mejor escaleras arriba a seguir con sus arreglos de mudanza.

-¡No tengas hijos aún! – gritaron las otras a la vez.

-¡Son insoportables! – y sin más acelera el paso, dejando a las otras retorciéndose de la risa en su lugar.

-Ahora si queridita, cuéntamelo todo – Incita su abuela con tono mimador mientras deja el libro y las gafas a un lado.

-¡Ay abuelita! ¡creo que he encontrado el amor! – Recita Tenten con expresión soñadora.

-¡¿Tan pronto?! – Exclama.

-No. – Corta Tenten burlona. - Hay chicos guapos, sí. Entre ellos mi futuro profesor de Inglés, lástima que lo vi solo un momento antes de ir a la ceremonia de apertura porque de lo contrario le hubiese pedido su número de teléfono – comenta soñadora, agarrándose las manos y mordiéndose el labio inferior ansiosa-mente.

-¡¿En serio, Tenten?! – Pregunta asombrada la abuela ante su desvergonzada nieta.

-No –

-No juegues – Reprocha su abuela para que la tome en serio.

-Hice algunas compañeras nuevas (casi amigas) con las que fui a una cafetería, conocí a varios profesores, por cierto, la directora Senju Tsunade está muy jovencita, aunque me dijeron por ahí que está operada – dice chismosa asintiendo para sí misma, su abuela solo le muestra que está escuchándola.

-No sé por qué me parece, cariño, que hiciste alguna travesura – Sospecha su abuela conociéndola bien, aunque solo hubiesen hablado todo ese tiempo largas horas por teléfono.

-¡¿Yo?! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, abuelita? – pregunta indignada y dolida la castaña – Sabes que **jamás** haría una cosa así. Yo siendo una niña bien – finaliza mirando dramáticamente de lado contrarío a su abuela.

-Ujum – frunce el entrecejo su abuela para después tomar boca abajo su libro y empezar a ojear las páginas.

-Bueno…quizá…una cosita de nada – Empieza Tenten – Y por cierto, tiene el libro al revés y no lleva sus lentes –

-Oh, sí. cierto – su abuela se carcajea de la vergüenza antes de volver su atención al relato de su nieta.

Resulta que de ahora en más su nana sería quien hiciese las de diario para Tenten, ya que le resultaba mejor confidente y consejera que cualquiera, incluso que su madre que más bien parecía su hermana, pero su hermana menor.

.

...

.

\- ***** Tuu turu turu tu..tu -

Resulta que a Tenten Ama no le complace el estar en casa justo cuando mamá recibe una visita de" ***** guayabo pos- chocolate". Ella planeaba felizmente empezar a organizar lo que había podido traer del lugar en el que había vivido cinco años junto a su madre escuchando música a tope mientras "meneaba el trasero" al ritmo de la misma a todo estilo profesional (¡Niéguenselo!) mientras que su queridísima madre se encargaba de lo de ella en su propia habitación. y se quedó en ese "planeaba" porque resulta que la vieja... digo, su sacrosanta madrecita se le dio por atragantarse dos grandes barras de chocolate blanco antes de empezar y digamos que estos causaron pequeños efectos contraindicatorios tales como ser poseída por el ***** Demonio de Tasmania y adquirir un aumentó en su hiperactividad a la décima potencia, por lo que hacía todo rápido, espectacular, todo de maravilla. Hasta que los niveles de azúcar bajaron de la estratosfera hasta el núcleo de la tierra, dejando como residuo a un espécimen ansioso que solo lo quería todo y no quería nada (al estilo de muchas mujeres cuando están en sus días) que se estrellaba contra lo que después sería el repentino culpable de sus problemas existenciales.

Tenten que de por si había heredado varias cosas de esa mujer, entre ellas la agresividad por lo que, si se daba un encuentro entre ella y ese fenómeno bipolar seguramente se iba a formar la hecatombe más catastrófica que se halla visto en todo el país e incluso el mundo, llevándose de paso la bonita casa de su queridísima abuela.

Por lo que ¡No!¡No señor! Mejor seguía su misión de reconocimiento por los alrededores, tarareando lo que oía que se reproducía en su iPod a través de sus auriculares y se dedicaba a apreciar la vista.

Montones de casas con estilos hogareños pero elegantes, con sus paredes, columnas y ventanas de marcos de colores claros, para así calentar las frias casas con todo el calor que pudiesen atraer del sol. Se topó con floristerías, cafeterías, droguerías, Tiendas de comestibles, Un gimnasio, una farmacia…

¡Un gimnasio!

Tenten se detuvo justo en frente de la pequeña fachada del lugar, sin duda más pequeña que la de los gimnasios que frecuentaba desde hace cinco años. Su siguiente objeto de atención fue el eslogan y nombre del gimnasio, luego naturalmente seguían prohibiciones tales como no fumar, y finalmente lo que más le llamó la atención, los servicios que ofrecía el gimnasio. Estos eran instalaciones de entrenamiento físico tales como pesas y caminadoras, además de mencionar la práctica de artes marciales en general.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tambien practican ***** Capoeira o algo así? – Se preguntó impresionada - _¿Cabrá todo eso en este lugar?-_

-¡Por favor! Usa un poco de imaginación, bella dama de rodetes – Un sujeto alto se había posicionado detrás de la castaña, tomándola ligeramente por sorpresa, ya que había sentido alguien alrededor, pero no creyó que se le acercara tan rápidamente.

\- ¿Tu quién eres? – Preguntó iaparentemente espantada al chico alto y moderadamente corpulento.

\- ¡Soy tu padre! – Respondió el chico, cuya capucha de su camiseta puesta sobre su cabeza le aportaba un aspecto relampagueante e inquietante.

-¡No me vengas con eso! Si ese viejo ahora mismo debe tener hasta panza de embarazado y todo – Asegura indignada recordando a su padre del pasado e imaginándolo en un tiempo presente, todo gordito y bajito con una calva y todo. - _Con razón mi bella mami (Bipolar y todo, pero bella) se tuvo que ir huyendo lejos de aquí, si hasta cuando estaba embarazada y fueron juntos al hospital, seguro que lo atendían a él en vez de a mi mami por embarazado. –_ Tenten niega decepcionada de su propia dimensión de disparates.

-¡Oye! – Llama fuerte el muchacho.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! – Pregunta espantada al muchacho que se había bajado la capucha para llamarla e interrumpir sus desastres mentales.

\- No se, tu dime, ¡¿Por qué no entras y nos das tus opiniones?! – Invita animado.

Tenten lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos ante lo que podía ver ya que ahora no llevaba capucha. Resulta que el tipo era alto, con cuerpo habilidoso y sorpresivo cabello medio largo negro y sedoso que caía alrededor de su cabeza. Pero, al fin y al cabo, ¡Era feo!

Broma. Lo que en realidad si le parecía rara era la combinación de cuerpo rudo y cara con ojos grandes y ¿Qué? ¿Dulces? No se sabe. Pero bueno, podría servir en caso de que se presentase una misión en la que tenga que proteger con fiereza a indefensos civiles en medio de la guerra brindándoles confianza ¡Y sobre todo que no traumatice a los bebés! ¡¿Qué nadie piensa en los bebés que pueden ser traumatizados por una cara de matón?!

Tenten se aclara la garganta para llamar la atención a su subconciente y volver en si. Como que se pasó un poco al jugar sus simulaciones de guerras mundiales en su computador.

\- ¿Soy yo o pasas más tiempo allá en tus cavilaciones que en la realidad? – El extraño alsó una ceja en signo de incomprensión. La otra suspiró y le tendió su mano derecha.

\- Tenten Ama, ¿Entramos o qué? – Luego de que se le fuera estrechado la mano en respuesta no esperó respuesta y empezó a caminar en dirección al edificio. El desconocido frunció la cara perdido instantáneamente y luego respondió.

\- ¿Rock Lee? –

\- No, Tenten A… oh, hablas de tu nombre – Tenten ríe nerviosamente luego de tal desliz.

Rock Lee dejó escapar una carcajada y Tenten sonrió satisfecha.

\- Eres graciosa, ¡seguro animas un poco el tenso ambiente! - Lee abre la puerta dándole el paso a Tenten.

\- gracias - cuando entraron se encontraron de frente a una escalera ancha que descendía hacia un piso abajo, y si no fuera por que alcanzó a escuchar el bullicio de personas entrenando a lo lejos, juraría que la estaban llevando a una trampa.- No me están secuestrando o algo así ¿Verdad? -

\- Depende, ¿Cuanto cobraría por un rescate? - Lee se sobó su mediana y lisa barbilla, pensativo.

\- ¡Ya quisieras! no llegarías ni al secuestro - Tenten recibió una mirada interesada ante su expresión segura.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - Pregunta interesado.

\- ¡Por que yo soy intocable! - Afirma segura mientras posa sus puños en sus caderas y gira su rostro brindando una imagen heroica - Nada más mira mis musculotes - Entonces alza los brazos dando una figura de tridente, luego le presume el pequeño músculo que era su ante-brazo y cuando empieza a presionarlo con la mano este se hunde como cuando presionas una pelota de goma.

Lee alza las manos y su rostro reacciona con una expresión de impacto.

-Yo no he dicho nada - Declara en su defensa - Solo espero que no destruyas lo poco que tenemos - Le pide mostrandole el interior del lugar.

Tenten abre los ojos, pero bien abiertos.

\- ¡Santa virgen de la papaya! -

.

* * *

.

 **GLOSARIO**

 ** _*Dragón:_** _Apodo cuya procedencia será aclarada en un futuro._

 _***La cien:** Parte de la frente situada justo al lado de las cejas._

 ** _*Judoka:_** _Practicante de la disciplina Judo._

 ** _*Habeas Corpus: "_** es una institución jurídica que persigue "evitar los arrestos y detenciones arbitrarias" asegurando los derechos básicos de la persona, como son estar vivo y consciente, ser escuchado por la justicia y saber de qué se le acusa. **"** Wikipedia.

 ** _*Canción que tararea:_** _Estribillo de la canción Funhouse, Pink._

 _***Guayabo:** Generalmente conocido por ser el resultado de beber bebidas alcoholizadas hasta llegar a la ebriedad la noche anterior. Síntomas más comunes son mareo y dolor intenso de cabeza._

 _***Demonio de Tasmánia:** Personaje de antiguas caricaturas de los Looney Toons._

 ** _*Capoeira:_** _Arte marcial y forma de expresión corporal afro-brasileña que combina danza, música y acrobacias._

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _¡Huy! ¿Con qué se habrá podido sorprender Tenten como para invocar a esa suprema deidad?_**

 ** _Tenten resultó siendo una diablilla, pero, p_** ** _regunta seria: ¿De verdad las chicas siempre terminan hablando de ese tema? ¡Chicos!_**

 ** _Culpa de Ino seguro ¬¬ esa tiene cara de romántica pervertida XD_**

 ** _Preguntas del día: - ¿Quién creen que ganaría si naruto (Judo) y Sasuke (Kickboxing) se dieran de puñetes?_**

 ** _\- ¿Cómo es que Naruto la termina cagando en el momento menos pensado?_**

 ** _\- ¿Por qué Sasuke no lo ha matado aún?_**

 ** _\- ¿Acaso Hinata tiene un alter-ego con una personalidad muy diferente a la que conocemos o es que acaso a ella en serio le interesa el género de suspenso y está pensando en escribir o volverse actriz?_**

 ** _\- Si Tenten trabajara de payaso en fiestas de cumpleaños ¿Funcionaría? ¿Le pagarían bien?_**

 ** _\- ¿Y que hay de la abuela? !¿No será su verdadera madre y Tenten fue engañada toda su vida?!_**

 ** _Ustedes opinen._**

 ** _Además aclaro que todos los personajes tienen sus respectivos hobbies por lo que muy pronto irán descubriendo._**

 ** _no olviden ingresar en mi página de facebook en la que subiré más ilustraciones del fic una vez consiga algunas cositas que me hacen falta:_**

 ** _https ekiss8A/?ref=bookmarks_**

 ** _(eliminen el espacio entre hattps y :)_**

 ** _nos vemos en la próxima entrega._**

 ** _ekiss_**


End file.
